Breaking Intent
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: "Mutt,if I hadn't have done what I did Kagome would've never survived the fall,she would've died"Kouga paused before continuing his teasing rant"Besides,at this point Kagome is basically my mate anyway!I don't see anytime soon,you jumping at the chance."
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Intent

Chapter One ~ Against the wall

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ I do not own Inuyasha ! Pairings will include :Kik/Inu,Kouga/Kag,Sess/Rin,and will however change two of them in later chapters: Inu/Kag Contains character death~

~ "Consequences in life can only make us look at the life we live differently because when our life changes so does the way we look at ourselves.."~

Kagome, Miroku,Sango ,Kirara, Shippo, and Kouga,were in the middle of a battle between themselves and a ferocious gathering of youkai. Originally, the day started being led by the impatient hanyou,minus Kouga, towards a scent that reeked of Naraku,intertwined with the tell tale pulse within Kagome, and alerting them of another shard. Once they had came upon the scene where they were led too,it seemed everything that was sending them to the place they now stood ,disappeared.

At that time they had decided to make camp for now, until they could recouperate,and possibly gather more leads from the nearby village. Inuyasha had soon left afterwards to chase the slithering ,retreating tails of Kikyo's soul collectors to 'investigate',and leaving the others to their own devices. Kagome and Sango prepared some food after Miroku and Shippo brought back the water they needed for the meal. Everyone conversed about the strange occurance that brought them there when they were brought out of their reverie by a quake within the ground they now sat.

A surprise attack left them unprepared for the quick merge into battle with what they had come to find out a unpredictable opponent,and luckily Kouga had chosen that time to show to check up on 'his' woman. Like Naraku ,these hordes of demons quickly regenerated,and created in it's meshing back into itself, new species that were completely unknown to classification. Each time they reattached themselves ,they became something utterly different from the last,and along with that different attacks and ablities,without any known weaknesses as of yet.

Appearantly before anyone knew their constant attacks were wanted,invited ,and expected even ,to create the final transformation. This new incarnation reeked of Naraku that soon rivaled that of his sire with new tricks and unexpected follow through with his threats ,unlike Naraku. As of yet the hanyou hadn't made a appearance after a day, but unbeknownst to the others who he traveled with, Inuyasha was coming but not as soon as they needed once dawn broke. The humans began to tire,but they still unleashed their attacks with accuracy and determination.

"Kagome! Ya ready?" Kouga called to the girl tightly grasping onto his back

" Go ,Kouga !" Kagome returned

The wolf ,while averting from Sango's Hiraikotsu,and the monk's Windtunnel ,sped within his dust typhoon ,traveling quickly from side to side,and creating a blur to confuse their opponent. The heavily saturated miko powered arrows and thunderous tear's from Kouga's _Goraishi_ ,rippled through the skies towards their intended target. High pitched wails bounced off of the rocky wall of jagged cliffs, and serene mountain tops from the miko's arrows intertwining with the sounds of battle.

Although the demon that was now attacking them for the miko,and the shards she now carried , wasn't finished yet,and was throwing back his own powerful attacks back at them ,mostly towards Kagome. The demon however, did attack those who were interfering with in getting what he was after miko,fatigued from her injuries ,and the intensity of battle were attacks on her physically and spiritually,Kagome closed her eyes to regroup before unleashing another bout of arrows .This time was different ,as the miko's power bled into her eyes,and through her fingertips on their own accord.

A pink aura became evident within the twirling blur Kouga and Kagome constructed, surrounding them in a powerful force to be reckoned with .While their vision was locked attentively to the Annihilation of their opponent in front of them,Sango and Miroku hadn't noticed what had emerged from their aerial friends above, that is until another presence made themselves known. The hanyou catapulted within the heart of the battle next to Miroku and Sango,and soon continually griping about the situation they had found themselves in while he was gone.

"What the Fuck? I can't leave you guys for even a day without you getting into trouble!"

"Nice to know you have finally decided to show up for the party Inuyasha!" Miroku teased

"Shuddup ! Hey where's Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned

"In the air with Kouga !" Sango retorted as she swung her demon bone boomerang once again towards the beast hovering over them

"What? What the hell is she doing up there for?"

"What does it matter anyway Inuyasha it's just ended up that way?"Sango asked while sending her demon bone boomerang flying then jumping up to catch it a moment later

"Damn wolf!" Inuyasha mocked

"Do I smell a little of the big green monster jealousy?" Miroku teased while throwing out some scared scrolls towards the demons

"Hell No ! Why would you think that!" Inuyasha eyed the monk with a threatening glare

"Windscar!" Inuyasha swung his blade down from his position from the air,and locking onto the sight from the corner of his eyes towards the anomoly,contrasting within the skies.

"Kagome?" The hanyou whispered in awe ,looking at the oncoming tornado while it glowed within a orb of rose hues ,rushing towards their enemy

"Heya Kagome?Are you okay ?"Kouga asked with concern ,once the tingling from her aura fluttered down his spine.

"I don't know .I don't think I can hold onto it much longer" Kagome mused in her mind,spoken aloud in a voice other than her own,and earning the surprised concerned gasp from the wolf that was holding her thighs.

"Everyone Get Down!" Kouga screamed just shortly before Kagome's will to withold the extreme amounts of power broken down and fell away

"Kagome!"Miroku, Sango ,and Inuyasha both yelled through their blinded vision

"Kouga! "Kagome yelled

"Holy Shit!"Kouga Cursed

"Ahhhhhh!"Kagome and Kouga screamed

The wolf carrying Kagome, was thrown into a quick spin when the orb was released in a abrupt motion against the one they were currently holding . The orb rushed with the straying tendrils of flickering sparks,whipping the ground, and tearing gashes through the earth while the unstable collection of electricity crashed upon it's destination.A quick retributive blast soon followed outwards from whhich the attack was thrown,tossing everything backwards in it's wake.

In the short time before they fell to their possible death, time seemed to slow, when Kouga in midair quickly flipped them and sunk his fangs deeply into the crook of her neck ...

"!" Kagome screamed towards the pain before blanking out to the darkness threatening to claim her

The reverberating thud followed them as they were thrown a few feet before crashing their impact against the side of a rough and jagged mountainside. The pair upon impact was knocked onconscious with their world spinning into the blur where their sight soon became faded to black. Laying on the ground Kouga and Kagome, stilled against the hard dirt where the latter's blood slowly began to pool around her massive contusions on her body,until the wounds started to seal themselves ,and healing within a short time span.

Once the smoke cleared ,the hanyou shook his dizzy haze from the overpowering but disolving miko aura. Slowly standing from the hovering crouch over his friends that were left on ground level when the explosion occured ,and proceeded to seek out the wolf and his Miko. The miko in question woke to the burning sensation of her flesh but pushed against the aching throb to stand,and was soon followed by one dazed wolf. Before the hanyou reached to where he smelt the wolf ,surrounded by the power winding down from Kagome's blast , Kagome had stumbled from within some splintered trees, bracing her weight against Kouga.

"Kagome ..." Inuyasha said before the hanyou ran to capture the girl into his arms "Are you okay?"

"She's fine mutt..." Kouga said from behind the two embracing

"I didn't ask you, I asked her?" Inuyasha rebutted

"I am fine Inuyasha just a little tired is all" Kagome answered from the spot against his chest

"Are you sure your not injured?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously while trying to calm his quickly pounding heart rate within his chest

"Look mutt I took care of it,she 's fine. Kagome will probaly just sleep it off for a few days,but she'll be fine" Kouga mused quietly so only Inuyasha only heard him ,and at the same time eyeing towards the slowly healing scar on her neck, with dried blood trailing down her collarbone.

The hanyou lowered his eyes to land upon the scar on Kagome's neck marking her as Kouga's lifemate,and encouraged the menacing growling glare upon the wolf. Silently observing this the wolf Kouga smirked at this tauntingly towards his rival for the oblivious girl between them.

"What the hell did you do ya mangy wolf?" Inuyasha nearly screamed

"Mutt ,if I hadn't have done what I did Kagome would've never survived the fall,she would've died " Kouga paused meaningfully before continuing his teasing rant quietly not to wake the the sleeping against the mutt .

" Besides , at this point Kagome is as good as being my mate anyway! I don't see anytime soon jumping at the chance to follow through with your claim.."

"Come on Kagome ,time for food and sleep" Kouga cooed from behind her ,pulling her out of Inuyasha's embrace and pushing her forward softly before he was interupted by two.

"Carry Me? I don't think I can even walk anymore I am so tired ,must've expended too much energy"Kagome mused

' If you only knew Kagome, if you only knew...'Inuyasha brokenly thought watching the two in front of them

"Hey Kouga! I will leave this issue alone for now but believe me..This is far from over ya mangy wolf"Inuyasha said quietly so only the wolf could hear

"I'd be deeply disappointed if it was ..but then I could have Kagome all to myself .." Kouga taunted while carrying a sleeping Kagome, bridal style, back to the remains ofthe campsite where the warmth from a fire only just being started awaited them...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Intent

~Chapter Two ~

Awakening Force ,Drowing Weakeness

By Inuyashas Youkai

' Things Aren't Always What They Seem'

Captivated,by the sounds that bred into the lull of night, emerging with the images playing out within her mind . Burning heat rising in intensity ,tingling pleasurably ,and enticing one's calls of mews, and forced grunts. The ecstasy growing louder within larger unknowing decibels, to encourage their lover ,begging to satiate their need .

Chirping crickets, crackling embers ,and the sounds of tranquil waters ,only adding to the taunting atmosphere setting itself upon the scene,with the provacative ,faceless master ordering the submission of it's chosen object of desire to soothe it's growing intent. Once the torturous throb became to much within the carriers playing sensually, dripping heat sending the billowing scent outward in enlargened quantities to catch and lure even the less sensitive of noses, and The faceless beast to the pleasing attraction towards the summoning spicy scent of arosal ,pulled from slumber to take the one seeking the release,and one that only he could could provide the unknown weakness,with the slowly flickering flame growing in the pit of his loins.

Feeling the knowledge the beads of sweat pooling down from beneath their pours ,and the heavy pants from the chest in frustration, for the knowledge of the insatiatiable cravings felt that only one's hands can relieve it's prey's desire, the predator. Carrying the defeat of being watched by one of unknown intent ,and joining that of the one holding their release in it's hands, beneath the shadows. Although forced to entertain , unable to stop the pull from the other one ,desperately calling them within the darkeness ,and to feel the pain from unsatisfied overwhelming desire once again, subside.

Thrown from the erotic images conjured from the most dark fantasized secrets to be controlled within the boundries of slumber by the unknown master ,to meet once again it's chosen desired beast,and unbeknownst to the players in it's sick hearing the most sought out devices to voice it's most begging plea for one to become it's own ,through a broken ,panting moan ,naming your presence and claiming it's own, the summoned object rises to answer.

"Kagome..."

Awokened be familar call of your attention whispered through the trees, and echoingly tinkling into her hazed mind. Heavely panting from her spot within the arms of another,and trying to calm her need for release from the faceless one..Finally having enough of the cruel taunting from the soft spoken promises of being satisfied just beyong her her reach. Forcing her trembling body away from the comforting warmth, within her protective blanket ,to stray to the memory of scorching arms aflame against her skin,and leaving trails of lust gracefully swaying tendrils of smoke in it's wake.

Quietly stumbling towards the soothing sounds of rushing water frustratingly drawn to the cooling bliss , instead of her desperate pulsing need awaiting to be quenched ,and by some unknown force. Sinking down into the bubbling liquid ,as the chills crept up her spine ,only to feel a rough pull from out of it to ensure the raging heat to grow exponentially,instead of dying. Chocolate eyes ,blurred by the mist ladden thickly with lust ,continuing to grow ,and feeling the teasing coil to further burn from the pooling wetness between her thighs,threatening to snap.

Through the slow drag of it's lips ;soft but commanding touches,torturous tear's of flesh from it's poised sharpness; trailings of warm liquid drawn by it's life claiming tips; the erotic punch throwing itself repeatedly against slicked heat;and tearing down it's nearly impenetrable walls. On it's further descent ,only seemed to scream out her piercing wails ,camoflauging it's unknown predator's rhythemic howls into the sky , as it dominated it's prey.

In the near distance lying beneath the surface, and flowing into the back of their minds, a contradicting rhythem resounded painfully in it's off pitched beats ,entwining with theirs:

"Kukukukukukuku"

Soon their combined patterns seemed to break off and multiply , unbeknownst to to the oblivious pawns in a dangerous game, having only just begun to be the euphoric ties released it's trapped prisoner to do one's bidding ,still in their blind haze laced with blood,and followed blankly obedient towards their threatening commands of them. Slipping once again back into with their previous embraces of another ,and each during sleep carelessly wandered back to their thoughts of it's faceless obsession,having only just left once again,being pulled to their slumbering darkness until their cold ,dark one delivers it's next command. Sighing heavily in silent different echoes into the night,and in hidden and cloaked contentment . One word fell from their lips ..A name ..

"Sango""Sesshy" "Kagome""Inuyasha" "Ayame" "Miroku"

"Naraku""Rin" "Kouga" "Kikyo" "Shippo"" Kirara"

Abruptly yanked from the bliss of sleep towards the deliscious aromas breaking past their nasal passages ,to announce the oncoming delivery of craved nourishment. Awakening to follow the lure from their prevoius positions and making their way in the direction it's savory promise, would be recieved . Settling amongst the warmth, from the blazened coals, five physical beings emerged into the calm atmosphere ,and with the exception of the sixth standing, idly by watching. Each one different in their own right ,containing two humans, three demons, one questionable, two hanyous,and one of those were of a mixed breed, unnoticed by the the simple meal ,the engrossed conversations about the layout of their day ceased,and the following act within the camp together was soon cleared , they made their way out in pairs.

Kagome rode on the Kouga's back as his intended mate, joining Miroku ,with Sango and Shippo, on Kirara in the air, and while Inuyasha and Kikyo briskly walked together somewhat behind pack amongst growing stangers, evoked by the pull of their unknown secret,continuing with their mission,and carrying on with a mysterious longing for something they obviously missed. Going thru the daily motions halfheartedly until the tensed bonds of sanity they now share would soon break.

" Hey guys ,A jewel shard !" Kagome called from the spot on Kouga's back

"Alright let's go ! Where Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled from his growing speed within the trees as Kikyo quickly followed after

" There!" Kagome called out to the others while pointing toward the West

"Sesshomeru!" Inuyasha questioned her as the direction she pointed to was straight into where his bastard brother reigned

"Seems so!" Kagome answered readying her bow and arrows "Ready Kouga ?"

" Lead the way and I follow ,my Kagome." Kouga answered with the following ,threatening ,and hushed growl, trailed from somewhere behind them

" Dammit you pervert this isn't the time! " Sango yelled as she clobbered the monk punishing him for his wandering hands once again

" My dear Sango you got me all wrong it's the hand ,it's cursed I tell ya!" Miroku

"And I am telling you it's more than your hand that's cursed ! If I have to pound that into you I will!" Sango threatened

"Idiot" Shippo commmented along with Kirara's mew in agreement

"Guys come on ,don't ya want to get the big bad Naraku sometime today!" Kagome feined through her sultry envoked voice to get their attention back to their current path.

Bringing about the gasps from no one in particular, as two in the group choked in recongnition,from something remembered like from a long hidden dreamt memory,and then with their voices caught in their throat tried to reign in their conflicting emotions,before anyone noticed. Unfortunately ,the faces in that dreamt reality was still kept from them ,each one along their travels began to feel the creepings of pecular familarities between the unknown face in their dreams, and the voices heard within their group ,especially when they came to their final destination towards the west , in Seshomeru's domain. Reunited with sounds from a fading image ,hidden from them by the master unknown by means undiscovered, though as time flowed, they begin to feel that something was very wrong ,and the way things were now weren't how they were supposed to be.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Intent

~Master Of Puppets~

By Inuyashas Youkai

The silent hum of absolute obedience that was controllingly observed, through a nearby mirror delivering the sucessful capture of his sought prey, and blindly non - objective pawns. Nodding towards the entity holding the mirror in front of him ,dressed in white and held between her child - like fingers. The pieced together concoction , made from the accepting consumation of massively gathered demons left the monstrosity lurking in the shadows, just waiting to strike. The grotesquely unnamed specimen marred by the deformities aqcuired with their greedy union.

Driven by vengence to retaliate agaainst the devastingly stubborn refusal to heed to his commanding heartless pleas . Hatred and rage filled his being with blood sppilt desires, against the other convinced elements , excluding him ,and to cause his repetative failures. Gloating with the thoughts of his current planned backhanded deeds , presently holdings his musings, thus orchestrating the mass deceit against the one's who once opposed him ,and eventually end havocking combusting it's recieving weight into rather large proportions.

Naraku's working but awaiting threat would soon welcome the destructive bond , corrosively consuming their ties to create enemies within or to evoke death amongst them . Either way, their master controlling the tightly wound springs ,maniacally cheered with maddening glee to the prospect of the destruction that would surely tear through his enemies ,and striking them down one by one. Their cause would no longer become a threat to him to achieve his log awaited greatest desire: To aqcuire the jewel whose powerful eveil glint shinning with malice . It would surely grant him greatness with his advances to his sought , vile rule.

For now , Naraku would wait until his deceit carried out by his deceptive game of love and war , to be discovered ,and after it was to late to correct the irreversible ties that he would certainly create, and then destroy. Holding a large part of the jewel already, it would only be a matter of time before he'd get the rest of it , and without the interference of Inuyasha or his pack. At the moment , after dismissing his currently present incarnations, Kanna and Kagura, and so in order for them to continue to watch over his pawns . His parting demand ,to leave and not to rerturn unless it was to report to him if anything should come to need his swift attention or else not to disturb him until after he regenerated from the last encounter with his last opponent ,to inform him.

It had been several weeks, since he had faced the unexpected wrath coming forth, with so much power aimed at him ,and by Inuyasha 's impedent wench no less. The arrow that normally wouldn't phaze him as much , but now melted his barrier on impact ,and seared a blazing path into the chest of his mutalated demon body. Since then Naraku had made efforts to destroy them from the shadows , and so he wouldn't have to be once again confronted by Inuyuasha's bitch , though claimed by Kouga, until he was stronger to possess her himself. Kagome . Together, they would covet the powers of the jewel by force, and through her ,by his aqcuired slave.

Once Kagome, finds that her intended chose to steal and mate in actions following that of the hanyou she once loved as well, but only to have him leave her for Kikyo ,just the same. The domino effect would only continue when the hanyou would abandon his new selected mate and conceived to the slaughter of the wolf tresspassing in his territory. Leaving Kagome in her own distraut , self destructive musings, she would likely give way to the darkened insanity ,and make her putty within Naraku's hands. Alone .

Either to give way to her newly developing feral beast , bloodlusting to the discovered possibilties, becoming ensnared in a pointless war between that of her precarnation : Kikyo , or giving up all will ,and having the desire or care to fight within their enemies stronghold. This Naraku hadn't yet decided the wrath he wished to evoke on the becoming empowered pest. Miroku and Sango would most likely ,within his desires ,leave the kitsune and the stray cat of theirs , though only one's left to handle the crazed demoness. Kagome's broken state would surely bring forth her body to be overtaken by her demon trapped within ,and in hopes the bitch would slay them all.

Finally ,once the brother of the half breed mutt ,Sesshomeru learns of Rin's fate would lead him right where Naraku wanted , and walking into a heated war :controlled by his transformation. Percievingly against the one opponent that Naraku would be only left with to handle, and in the end finding Sesshomeru decimated to his will. Naraku would then no less consume him into his body devouring him into himself to add to his strength. Regardless of previous interlocking events ,Kikyo would still predictingly take the hanyou's lifeless courpse to live silently with her in the pits of hell.

So upon his incarnations stumbling on the light of the effects of using the essense of a rare flower , and to be then drenched over a tainted jewel shard fused with the vile gusts of his miasma became his secret weapon to take down the wretched gave Naraku the current power over those he know controlled. The flower's name was called: ~DemonLust~. It was a hard to find breed of specimen of flower but once found the drowning effects were powerful. A purple bud , carrying rose colored tracings , piercing black tips that surrounded the tinge of pale yellow on it's petals,and prickly dark green, but almost black looking stem.

Originally ,the flower was said to be found deemed in it's use, within known ancient scrolls , for arranged marriages by the demon parents of the bretrothed ,themselves. Once they were fed small amounts of the essence mixed into their food, the bretrothed pair would indeed feel the pull toward the first scent they caught . This was assured in the fact normally when the flowers spell would take hold ,the forced pair would be confined in the privacy of a locked room for a period of time before the parents would release them. After the first time though they would come to each other on their own ,themselves , and carry out their desires to take their mate, but they had to continue to consume the flower's essense until the mate's bond was formed to be most effective.

Up till now ,and until discovery of it, the flower itself was almost unheard of still thriving because it was soon ceased in it's use after the abruptly short demise of Inu No Taisho's reign.

It was within it's failure to force him to consumate the bond between himself and Sesshomeru's mother, as he didn't take her as his mate ,but just took her for what her body could offer him, and in result bred Sesshomeru. Instead rebelling against it to create a bond with a human mate Izayoi, proving hisdemise when after his deadly battle with Ryokotsu ,and sealing him into the side cliff of a mountain, before rushing to save his mate Izayoi and expectant son from a unforseen attack. The blatant disregard in the attack of his mate was set forth by a mass group of bandits and warriors , of the demon sort . It was soon discovered by the familarity of the one's seeking to opposing him, summoned by Sesshomeru's mother and family , for the outright rejection and breaking of arranged pack laws between families thus bringing forth the following early demise of a fallen ruler.

Unfortunately for them whom it was used on presently, time would would continue to repeat themselves ,as the master of puppets would see to their deaths in the making only with heightened posssibilties in it's conceived threat...

"Kukukuku"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Four~

Drawn To The Flame

'Since my temperature and my blood is rising within every single touch of yours,and I am getting all these shivers...From the burning fire of your touch. Everything you do to me has me going insane ' Kagome

'To feel the hunger of your body,that I just can't get enough..To feel your flames of fire inside of me, and knowing that only you...Know how to set me free ,and somehow,I know that you could keep and will remain to be my forever sole possession..For you are MINE...' Inuyasha

~ Burning The Remains ~

~ Kouga ~ (Kikyo)

Once the chill from the abrupt lost warmth one removed from within his embrace. Although instead of the wolf's protective fear over his missing intended, the instinct became lost to the emerging growth of arosal for the one with another scent all together and effectively buried it. Though at first ,the scent appeared to be repulsive within it's smell of rotten flseh and graveyard soil , but underneath it all laid a subtle whisp of a familar tease reminding Kouga of his intended.

Rising stiffly to stalk towards a break in the vast clutter of trees,opening to a large clearing ,where one tree centered in the middle of it ,and splaying the object of his current obsession drapped nude across a series of branches ,with trails flowing around her and soon grasping ahold of him erotically.

With taunt stricken movements from the bulging desire burning within his loins ,the wolf steathfully moved up a path of rough bark ,and stems towards his inviting prize, awaiting his touch...

~ Seize And Conquer~ 

~ Inuyasha ~ ( Kagome )

An Alluring scent trail softly coveted within his nose and seized him whole, commanding to willingly obey. This resulting in a shuddering ,husky moan flowing through parted lips ,as the hanyou threw back his head violently. With shaky movements ,unveiling of his lust laddened orbs glazed with want through their hues of blood ,the beast within awakens. Inuyasha removed the weight ,currently snuggled on top of him ,and replaced her on the ground with his Haori covering her.

Soon moving within the shadows in the trees slyly following the one who possessed the scent of his unknowing prey. Once arriving at a location that Inuyasha could easily corner the object of his obsession . Proudly priding himself of the perfect find of a secluded place to prevent her escape within a small expanse of the nearby hot spring, and led by his instinctive instruction to the one he sought to conquer ,using patterns of growls and barks.

Before the female had the chance to soothe the pounding vibrations,thundering through her, and spiraling outward from in between her thighs, Inuyasha grasping both wrists to yank her from settlinginto the soothing waters , and to prevent her fingers of one hand's lingering descent to the burning heat smoldering off her in waves ,permeating within her sweet tempting off a quick shake of his head, accompanied by the feral growls voicing his impenatrable objections stubbornly, to her actions, and continued by lowering her lithe body presently squirming under his heated touch , to the soft grass beneath him.

Thus before submitting to the taking of his unyielding desires for the one below him, eratically ripping through the maddening material that was currently becoming a annoyance in it's attempt to conceal what was his. Along the was cursing silently of the offending interuption of his decided path and slowing down his wanted descent . After tossing carelessly the remains away from them in precarious and uncaring locations,Inuyasha continued his previous following down the lusted smooth curves without further interference of his want to taste her wet and supple flesh once again...

~ Of Those Beneath Him~

~ Sesshomeru~ (Sango)

Following his stifled motions, on his way to look in on his ward when he felt a shuddering sensation tingling down his spine. A scent carried by the breeze from within the small opening in the wall ,serving as a window behind him, on the opposite wall outside Rin's room, and seemed to be calling out to pleasant ,but frustrating tightness growing ,quickly ,to rise against his restrictive confines of his now appearant smaller coverings of himself.

Lowering his hand towards the silent offending appendage to briskly sun his clawed fingers along his hardened shaft, and moaning deeply from the images projected behind his now closed eyes. Sesshomeru couldn't remember what the female looked like but could still feel her confident touches ,commanding him to touch her,and her distinctive, entraping scent.

Allowing a snide smirk to form upon his demonic gaze ,with the knowledge of his subject to be taken was not far off from his presence. In fact, to his current lastful maddening glee,Sesshomeru sensed his object of desire was indeed in the direction of coming to him. Although along with her ,she was surrounded by others in her travels which made him ferally snarl in raged jealousy.

"No one touches what is mine!"

From his low crouch , the once prejudice demon leapt lethally out of his wards window ,without a care, and towards the human whom in time he would soon claim as his own. Once he arrived to where she sat within the grass of a lone hill , not far from a closeby meagar campgrounds. Sesshomeru came to a glorious sight while observing closely it was she , laying exposed against the soft grass with her volumptuous chest rising and falling with her shortened pants and moans.

The crazed demon was at the moment stretched way beyond past his control, soon finding himself giving into his instinct and pounching on the unsuspecting intended ,to submit to his will..

~ Kneeling To A Pervert~

~Miroku~ (Ayame)

Finding himself awakened in a lustfilled haze ,with a feminine someone enticingly rubbing thin, curvacious wamth against his heated body. Wrapping his arms tightly around the inviting presence to fiercely grind his growing arosal against the soft fur hanging low on her thighs. The repeated action sent pleasant shooting desires down to his pelvis, as the fur raised with his ministrations to feel the bare smooth flesh of her ass. Releasing a hissed groan, before running his fingers trail along the heated smoothiness of the prickling flesh ,tingling under his fingertips, and grazing his lips down the length of her shoulder and neck .

Miroku's prey's soft pleading mews ,only encouraged his need to be with her, and to plunge himself deeply into her warm inviting entrance , to do so...

~ Of Those Big And Small~ 

~ Shippo~ ( Kirara)

Shippo and Kirara lazily noted that they were now left abandoned in their currently empty campsite. Once their eyes met, not understanding the overwhelming scent of sweat and something else that disgustingly permeated within their sensitive noses, but soon ignored it when the persistant need to be comforted took preseidence over all. Slowly with slightly painful movements, both limped towards the sight in front of them ,and soon meeting each other in the middle .

When their fur coincidently touched , it caused a spark of blazing electricity continually forming around them. Forming the urge to continue ,both proceeded to rub against each other in the warming comforting embrace they soon found themselves in.

~ Corrupting The Young At Heart~

~ Naraku ~ (Rin)

From the room next to where he now sat ,serving as a prison merely holding his captured prey. Hearing her cries of fear within the darkening lonliness that Naraku had placed her under after he stealthfully took her , and following the departure through the window ,of her demon lord, Sesshomeru.

Naraku stood frustratedly ,with his growing hardness expanding with the sounds of her begging pleas to be released . His desire to corrupt the young ,tight , virginity towards the havoc that he would evoke on her within the shrouding darkness , overwhelmed him greatly to continue his game of he tore open the door to her cell , roughly ,with such force to embedded itself into the opposite wall behind it ,and only to find his trapped entrancing wench right where he left her.

Within the enlightened shadows pouring into the room from the now torn entrance of the crude cell his inprisoned slave was chackled against the dark walls ,dripping with miasic burning slime ,eroding away her clothes,and from Naraku stood ,he made his abruptly, violent movements, Naraku tore away the remains of the now barren cloth ,and barely covering her almost covering her nude form. Coming closer , then with his hand firmly grasping tightly of a lock of her hair, and three tenticles soon followed to force their way to their awaiting crevaces begging to sheath them. Her mouth , Her wet ,and convulsing pussy , and lastly took place in the dark warm cave in between her lower cheeks.

A shit eating grin appeared on his face when he heard her moaning with a pained gasp ,and then feel her relaxing in his forced embrace with the familarity of his presence..

"Sesshomeru!"

"Kukukukuku"

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Five~

~The Makings Of The Once Forgotten, Tend To Often Come Forth,

To Make Themselves Known~

By Inuyashas Youkai

As the morning dew began to make it decent through the path of leaves within the trees to hit it's mark within the earth below, life anew began to make it's rising as it's desire to be acknowledged within the chosen pack . Making it's presence known, bragging about its existance by flaunting cruelly , displaying the effects of being created within its newly fashioned womb and wanting to come and say hello. Teaching by trial and error with the use of rejecting what one foolish girl chose to place into her stomach at the time, and teasing her harshly for it.

" Dammit ! What the hell ?" Kagome cursed quitely as to hide the source for worry about the curious new ailment deciding to make its presence , after the fifth thing that she found that her stomach couldn't handle within the same week , she began to get concerned

' Luckily the mutt, and the wolf aren't here to stop me from going back through the well to get this checked out , this bullshit has gone on far enough..'

Walking steathfully towards Kirara , while on the way scrawling a letter informing them in secret of what her intentions were , and would be back as soon as she could..Soon both Kagome , and the two tailed cat were soaring through the air towards the well some time away from where they were , but unfortunately the situation couldn't in fact be helped..

Once their within the well's presence , Kagome felt a small fading amounts of demonic aura in the area , but hadn't been much to take serious notice of for something important was on her mind , and it was becoming worsened everyday that had passed. A toss between the war to keep her stomach from spewing any more of it's now lacking contents, and a small possible battle with a demon soon to be encountered. Kagome would take the war with her stomach anyday, as long sooner than later it would end.

Leaping inside the depths of the musty well to ascend 500 yrs into the future where she new the questions regarding her condition would be answered. Though when stading and hearing the words flowing silently through disbelieveing lips as the repeated the words as in a mantra being chanted, hoping for the opposite to be so..

' Miss , I need to tell you that you are now eight weeks pregnant ' the doctor said as Kagome's mind became frozen with terror of not knowing what time she had obviouly taken the steps with a chosen suitor to end up with a child, and no longer being a virgin, for the time of this occuring could'nt be remembered.

Nevertheless upon hearing the news , Kagome fainted within the shocking truth of it , and to top the whole treat off was that she now had her mother now coming for her with such knowledge pounding in her skull as she drove to retrieve her. A lthought however much as she feare d facing that of her mother , Kagome never expected her mother to take the situation so lightly. As soon as her head hit the pillow carelessly on the bed , Kagome was pulled within the deepest path of slumber ,before she had been awaken by another presence she wasn't in now way ready for..

Inuyasha

" Kagome are you alright , you mom said that you came home sick today ? Can I get you anything while your confined here for a bit.."

"I don't care Inuyasha , you can do what you would like ..I would just like to feel as though I am not going to toss up everything in sight.."

"Alright scoot over . And let me take a look " Inuyasha laid next to her ,while spooning her as he allowed his senses to pick up anything that wasn't supposed to be there

"Inuyasha , wait !"

"Kagome , your expecting a pup? "

" I know Inuyasha , that is the reason I came back to find out the reasoning for me to feel so sick lately, but the strange part about this all , is that I don't even remember the act of getting pregnant ..The last I knew I was still a virgin..I don't even know who the father is because my memories of that particular altercation have been blocked .."

" I could tell you Kagome , if you would like to know , but before I do I need to ask , could it be Kouga's ?"

"I wish I knew Inuyasha , I am so scared that I don't know but as I said its like someone merely took the events of that time and locked them away, but if you can , please do tell me so I won't feel like I am going crazy.."

"Kagome, the baby .. It's mine ..How ? When had we ? "

" I don't know Inuyasha , I really don't cause I don't even remember , but I assure that nobody will ever even have to know about the child , and you can still go about pretending it hadn't happened in the first place, because I will not be the one to say a thing. So don't worry..."

" Dammit Kagome its not what I meant but to pretend that it never happened won't be easy, I promise you.."

" Why the hell is that ? "

"Well aside from your new desire to swear , which I have to add was a rather cute touch , You Kagome bear my mark as my chosen life mate. Some how , somewhere, at some point of time this happened but I cannot remember anything!" Inuyasha stated angrily as he softly grazed the mark shown clear as day upon her neck, claiming her as his , as he noticed that the mark Kouga gave her for some reason was giving away to the one he had placed.

" Aside from the obvious , how are you , or we going to hide the truth of a pup?"

" Luckily , in this case its not for us to decide for my mother has already made that known to me..."

" Oh really and what exactly is her solution to this Kagome?"

" I can no longer go back with you , when you go . So you see your decision to pretend this never happned will be rather easy for you, because once you pass through that well I have to seal it .."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking Intent

~Chapter Six~

For Me Now, It Has To Be You

By Inuyashas Youkai

_" Oh really and what exactly is her solution to this Kagome?"_

_" I can no longer go back with you , when you go . So you see your decision to pretend this never happened will be rather easy for you, because once you pass through that well I have to seal it .." _

"What?No! Do you even realize what me taking you as a life mate means , Kagome , or that you are carrying my pup?"

"..."

"It means that when my kind takes a mate , its the only one they can have , and the pup you carry, my pup, is the only one I could ever sire , as you are my only allowed lifemate...So you see ignoring what has already been done can't happen , and your mother's solution, nor is yours acceptable .. I will not be separated from my lifemate nor that of my pup growing inside of you..." Inuyasha spat with contempt , as Kagome's gasp rang through the silence...

"Kikyo? ..Is there any way for things to be any different ? Anything I could do ?"

" Kagome , don't you see , nothing else matters anymore , and the only way for this to be reversed isn't a option either, for I won't allow it .. Though what I want to know is , is there way to change your mother's plans for a solution. I do realize until you have the pup that it would be safer for you to stay here but I am your mate now , and I wish to continue to still see you , as well as my pup . "

" I don't know ,Inuyasha "

" Come on , follow me ..Lets find out ...I 'd rather try to come to a agreement then piss you off and ending in being sat because somebody had to be hurt for their pointless efforts in keeping you away from me !Besides all of us still need you , ya know!"

Once walking into the main living area with his mate lead behind him gently by holding her hand until the hanyou came face to face with that of his mate's mother.

" Mrs. Higarashi ,may I have a moment to speak with you? Please it will only be for a short time.."

"Very well but where I stand on her situation still stands Inuyasha .."

" Is their anything that could change your mind at least in the sealing of the well?"

" Why do you want Kagome,in her current state to be placed in danger to risk her or the child?"

" That's just it I don't Mrs Higarashi , only to be able to grant passage for me to still see my lifemate , and that of my pup that she presently carries.."

" So your the father of the child huh? Well then if you want me to refrain to keep the well unsealed , then you must then marry my daugthter .."

"A human custom fulfilled is all that you desire exchange to be able to still come to see them huh? Alright very well , done, a wedding is what you want , I will marry your daughter..Anything else ?"

"Kagome must remain here until the child is born"

"Done..Is that all?"

"Nope except that the wedding must take place before you take your next passing through to the other side using the well."

"Fine..When would you like to have the ceremony ?"

".."

"Don't get me wrong its just I am not good at this particular thing , only cause I have never done one before , though I have a idea ..There is a new moon coming soon , when I will be human , as it be better for a wedding held in a shrine , a month will pass before then could we have a acceptable wedding planned then?"

"I think so Inuyasha , if we all worked together we could have one up and ready in no time."

"Inuyasha , may I have a word with you?" Kagome asked from within the doorway of the kitchen where Inuyasha and his mother were planning their wedding, ridiculous as it may have sounded.

Once the hanyou took her hand within his and led her to follow him upstairs , so his mate could speak as she wished with him , soon as the door closed behind them.

" Inuyasha , what are you doing.. You know if you are trying to make your grand escape , your not doing a very good job.."

" I think the last time I checked I was ensuring I had a way through to you ,as my mate, and to make that so, your mother wishes for us to marry.. I guess I understand that cause I don't want or need any males here trying to take what is mine anyways. So what is the problem ? Wait ,I think I know , Kagome , even though its not what I had in mind , believe me when I say I am not disappointed in the least of the way things happened . I'll gladly take you as my wife ,and my mate.. What hanyou like myself can say they lived to have both, mate with a child to boot,and I love you for it because it just one more thing you have given me making my existance on this earth that much more happier , being with you so don't okay, there is no need. All you need to do is relax mate , let me take care of you until our wedding , then we can enjoy ourself , and if you don't mind me saying, because we both don't remember us being together, do you think that we could try make some kinda memory for us?" Inuyasha said as he took her lips within his ,as his longed lived curiousity lingered in the way she would taste if he was able to take her.

Once their lips touched a shiver of a memory ran through them of what was only made to forget , and only encouraged them both to continue in their electricity bred between them in their once fantasized dreams .

"Oh Kagome ...Did I ever tell you how often I have dreamt of having this with you .. The way your lips would feel against mine , your skin grasped under my fingertips?"

"Me too...So does any of this feel like anything you ever fantasized about with me..."

"It's better , because this time I know I will remember this.. Come here mate , let me show you.." Inuyasha pulled her now naked form up to lay against his as his lips , and fingertips took possession of his mate once more

"You know even though you may think as this as a bad thing , but Kagome to be honest you have given me a escape, from that what kept me from taking what I truly wanted , and completing the claim I started with you.. I want you so much , Kagome , and for so long ,now you have given that to me too." The hanyou whispered pantingly as he found his lips devouring the spot on her neck that held his mate mark and his fingers tracing along the curves of her waist, while the other hand lowered so his clawed appendages took their place alongst within the folds buried within silkened curls ..

" Inuyasha ...!"

"Yes bitch , tell me what do you desire ?"

" YOU , all of it .. Take me as yours Inu Yasha like you had once before...Do you remember now the way you took my pleading body longing to crave yours once one underneath yours ?"

"I do .. God Kagome , my mate .. You make me want to ..hmmm..." Inuyasha took the source of her heat within his mouth , and suckled her lips with her sensitive nub into the wrath of his teasing lips, before pausing only to rub his pulsing length between the to slide against the slickeness longing to occupy within it

" Make you want you do what mate..."

" To never leave this room , and spend my time only in devouring my mate , so that I would never have to leave you ... " Inuyasha gripped tightely upon her hips as he pulled them forcifully down on his pulsing erection , as he began to rock , and glide with the same movemenst of his mate above his quivering female , until they together found a very eroticly teasing friction against the other..

His claws soon found their way to wrap around to bring her foward to capture her lips while still continuing their previous movements , only taken a little faster , and harder against her..

" Inu Yasha ?"

" Mate?"

" Ahhhhh Please never stop .."

" Never Kagome, your mine as I am now yours... I won't ever let you go " Inuyasha said breathelessly through quickened pants before his excitement for his wench convinced him to finally change positions to take his mate again like he remembered no w taking her as his, and with her being on on fours before he had then slammed into her fiercely, as the hunger for her once felt brew inside him for Kagome alone once more

" Just like this mate , Is this how you want me to take you as mine ?" Inuyasha taunted her slowly before his control withered away to plunge rapidly , and repeatedlly within her heated core's opening

"Ohhhh Yes .. Pleaase Hell yes Mate ..."

" Damn wench how can you make me want you even more when already I feel as though I am going to explode Oh Shit Uhh Urgh fuck !" Inuyasha roared out as he came hard into his mate awaiting body before his mate soon joined him

"Inuyasha !"

" Kagome , thank you for giving me all that I ever wanted , I love you my mate , soon to be my wife, and mother of my first pup..

"As I you Inuyasha .. I love you "

The pair snuggled together for now cherishing what little time they had left before they were allowed to return, after the marriage ceremony , to the hell that awaited them only to try to tear them apart.. For now , this moment was theirs , and theirs alone, before the expected threat telling of a possible end, began to unfold. Especially when Naraku finds his mistake in paring the two as mates, and Kikyo discovers the hanyou's taken path with it .. It will also force the still torn hanyou to make a choice between the two , and stay with it , regardless of what will certainly come with it..Of course there's also the fleebag, Kouga to contend with as well ..

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Seven ~

Expectant Conflict , Accidental Consequeces

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Failed Warnings ~

On the other side of the well , in Sengoku Judai, the skies now faded to bleed the most pecular sort, for it wasn't that of the powdery blue with whisps of white . No , for the shade it presented itself now , with the stillness of the trees, as something evil was growing within it , just waiting to break its way into the darkness it so created , for it's new home.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara , while waiting for their friends return , and since at the time of their departure it was still nice enough to take a break , so they decided to follow the demon slayer in a visit to her old village. Kikyo had soon came unexpectedly to seek out her sister Kaede for information , and to give warning as to what was observed in the time passed within her travels. The growing darkness emerging.

Unfortunately the warning came a little too late, and the approaching dark presence came a little too soon.

~Sounds Of Madness ~

The village near the forest of Inuyasha, had only just learned of it's existance as it now began to stretch it vile presence over the horizon as it fought it's way to take over the sun, and snuff it's burning flame out. The village priestess Kaede had already called preparation for the vitality , and safety of her village , as the aura mixed with the destructive visage was the same of another sort from long ago.

Origumo , or in this case Naraku

" Kukukukuku... Priestess , it has been far to long ...I am glad that fate has been rather kind to you all of these years , so that we may have the pleasure of meeting once again.." The horrid creature stood just outside of the barrier placed by Kaede herself , with the assistance of her tormented sister's soul Kikyo.

" Kikyo , it is good to see you as well , as your soul collectors are still doing their part in keeping the wretched dead among the living.."

" Enough , Naraku! What is your business here? Aye can't see anything that can be of use to you so why are ye present in my village" Kaede questioned

" Ahh Priestess so there I see where you wrong ,I assure you there is ..I don't sense it here but I know for what I seek will arrive very soon .." Naraku taunted

" Leave Naraku ! I won't tell you again!" Kikyo stoically stated with her bow held tauntly within her fingertips

" Do you know what it is that I come for Priestess? I think it would be most interesting to you especially Kikyo , because it is of concern of the brat Kagome , and of your mutt , Inuyasha.."

" I know what vile things you made them do ,to all of us within the game you played , and with us as your pawns . It matters not, we shall prevail , and destroy you Naraku!" Kikyo spat

" Kukukuku, Is that what you think Kikyo? Hmm , and all I have come for is to make a deal with you priestess .."

"Why would I come for you with anything , Naraku, when all I wish is to see you dead!"

" I think this arrangement you would find reasonable to your liking priestess , as I will come and take the annoying brat Kagome out of the way so that you could have your prescious Inuyasha with you to hell .. You don't care of this world Kikyo , only that you get your vengence to the one who broke you so long ago, leaving him alone in the pits of hell , while your soul moves on within Kagome..Let me take care of that and of the jewel shards , and I will never come to your village again.."

" I may not , Naraku but I will not allow you to harm Kagome. I have learned that it is through not fault of her own this such has occured but you have dirtied yourself with lies and deception! I will not consort with the likes of you.."

"Kukuku Even if that means that Inuyasha has decided to accept the rules to the game I set, and taken your copy as his mate , willingly. " Naraku sneered , and then cackled evilly , seeing Kikyo's expression..

"So I see that this wasn't made privy to you from your mutt has it ? So you thought that the hanyou would still stay with you...Interesting indeed , Kikyo.."

~ Teasing Inferno~

As the blazing sun overhead seemed to scorch the shrine grounds two pairs of eyes flickered open to glare threatening consequences for the somehow rude awakening to the orb's oblivious annoyance . Once the hanyou gazed upon his mate, and bride to be , there he noticed something rather strange about his lady, sort of speak , and it wasn't bad , only different.

Two twin triangles laid flat lazily on the inky fluff of her inky tresses, tossled in sleep, while two faint streaks of purple grazed themselves amongst the plump of her cheeks . The hanyou next to her curious of the way they felt , as he hadn't took notice of them before either because somehow the woman hid them from sight or because they only seemed to show in this time wasn't known , but nevertheless now that he now gazed the sight of her hanyou ears , Inuyasha had the uncontrollable urge to touch , so that's what he did. The hanyou very slightly grazed his clawed fingertips upon his mate's rather fluffy ears.

Unfortunatley that's what started to wake his hanyouess from her blissful sleep , and somehow had awoken the beast the lay within, at least for the hanyou laying next to her.

Crimson eyes opened faintly to glare at the one feeling that it was the brightest idea to tickle her at this hour, so uncontrollably released a warning growl. Inuyasha became awed at the visage , as he flinched back a little when not used to be seeing her this way , but smiled at her nevertheless , and soon it grew to a cocky smirk.

"Inu Yasha .."

" Yea , Kagome ..What seems to be the trouble?"

" Inuyasha !"

"What?"

" Quit it!"

" Quit what? I am not doing a thing !" Inuyasha feined a snotty spat teasing her a little , while still lightly giving her ears a faint rub

" Your tickling me ! Quit IT! "

"Oh you mean your ears? Ohhhhhh! But I like your ears , they are just like mine! Well at least , when I am hanyou of course... Since I don't have mine , I will play with yours , since I much rather play with yours anyway!"

"Why You ! ...Wait a minute I have ears? " Kagome said throwing a pillow in the direction of his voice , then sat up quickly when what he said dawned on her

" Yes ,hahaha , how could you not know that you would have my ears ? You mean you never knew ?" Inuyasha held a blushing smirk while admiring her new features on his said mate

"No ! " Kagome ran to the mirror and sure enough the tell tail signs given to her by her hanyou mate..

Inuyasha soon came to wrap his arms around her , and burrowed his face next to hers , before he spoke to comfort his mate. It was odd to see the opposite in the mirror with Inuyasha , seemingly a human, and Kagome as a hanyou but together seen close within the glass seemed to calm both of them to the sight.

" Disappointed , Kagome?"

" No , actually only shocked a little . May I ask you what you woke me for ? "

"I don't know about you but I like the way you look , because you are still my Kagome, and the way you appear now only proves that you are mine. As for waking you , your mom called us down for breakfast Kagome, and we should be getting up anyway theres still alot to do before tonight. Come on lets eat , Iam starving!"

"Your always hungry !" Kagome said while getting chaged while Inuyasha began doing the same

" Ya , Now I am your mate to feed wench ! So lets get going!"

"hahaha Inuyasha ? Kagome laughed

"What wench! "

"Sit boy! " Kagome teasingly sang before starting to run to her escape but didnt see him grasp upon her ankle in pull her close in the process.. Underneath him as he fell

"Uh!"

"Ughh, Why in the hell would you sit me , your mate huh!"

" Ouch, why in the fuck would ya call me a wench then pull me to suffer your punishment with ya!"

After the spell seemed to wear off the pair still laid theire looking into one anothers eyes.

"Are you okay , Kagome?"

" Fine.."

" Kagome , look I am sorry it upset you when I called you a wench but you hafta understand that its more of a term of endearment for me , because you are my wench, my bitch .. I pulled you down to do this " Inuyasha then pulled forward to meet her lips in a soft kiss eliciting a moan underneath .

" Could we calm down on the sitting please , though I wont part with the accursed necklace being from you , but I will pull you with me every damn time , I promise you..."

"What about the baby!"

"Baby's fine .. I can smell it , and next time I will just pull you on top of me instead with your back facing me if I have too" Inuyasha promised while tapping on his nose, kissed her on the forehead , got up , and offered his hand to her as to assist her.

Once they were up , the hanyou Inuyasha led her by the hand before pausing slightly and turned to whisper something in her ear..

" Kagome, we need to talk though after the wedding , its about when I leave to go back tommorrow "

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Eight ~

Miscommunications Between The Missing Mate , And The Expectant Bride

Topped With A Whipped Hobo,

Sprinkled With A Touch Of One Pissed Off Hanyou

By Inuyashas Youkai

Frozen still within their previous positions on the stairwell, in a secure embrace , as the hanyou paused for his mate's reaction, and to be sure that she heard him. Though she had , and expected this moment to come , but not this soon, as the two that had upon being forced to remain here had gotten very close in their stay , and Kagome was afriad of this changing.

Kagome's response to his statement somewhat confused him , as although it was vague , but somehow Inuyasha soon found that she misunderstood his meaning , as that when he left she believed that he would be in the end leaving her too.

" I know Inuyasha , its okay .. You don't have to say anything more. I only wanted you happiness anyway , so when you go back I do hope that you get it ... For all of you .. Thankyou ..For everything, Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered before pulling away tearfully and headed down the stairs

"Wait ! What ? I didn't mean..." Inuyasha stood shocked over the words , somewhat confused pulling her back slightly

" It's okay Inuyasha ... I know you didn't mean to hurt me , none of us did, and what happened was fault of none of our own..."

"Kagome...No!"Inuyasha started before he was unintentionally interupted by the teasing of her brother on his way down

" Heya Kagome! Better come down or I will leave nothing for you !" Souta teased , accidently giving Kagome the escape she needed in this uncomfortable conversation, and the hanyou growling angrily at the situation

' Damn wenches , Nosey Brats!'

Both were seated alongside Souta , Gramps , and her mother, while the hanyou was trying to get her attention during the conversation over the last minute wedding preparation with said mom, but failed .Though with the slightest of touches ,she did at one time look at him , but within her eyes , when he held her hand it was clear his theory was right..

Kagome thought that he was leaving her in the end to be with Kikyo ..

Inuyasha smiled at her , and squeezed tighter , the actions she soon returned , but with his was also conceiled with a promise to prove to her that she was wrong. The hanyou would remain with his mate , and his pup , his mate just didn't know it yet..

Boy was he going to have a surprise for her, when Kagome found that she was stuck with said hanyou, whether she liked it or not! She may have thought he could be a overbearing protector when she was only there for the shards , and their companion, Kagome would be in for a real treat how far Inuyasha would go for the safety of his mate , and pup.. For this the hanyou new that he would make sure to go the extra mile to assure she would see this , and be the biggest pain in the ass in the process , lovingly...

Just because he could , and to chastise her for believing otherwise..

~ Wedding Of Chaos ~

At sundown the setting for the wedding amongst the shrine was beautifully enlightened with subtly dimmed lights obscurely hung , almost to appear as the dying light of stars as the slowly hovered over the grounds. The slightly impatient hanyou , now human was dressed in traditional ceremonial wedding garb , though dyed in a deep crimsom , standing within one of the rooms in the shrinehouse. Kagome's room until the time was ready since it did wonders to sooth his nerves somewhat, while his bride to be was in her mother's room nervously panicking over the coming converstaion afterward, and lightly pulling on the seam of the veil of her wedding attire. Kagome wore her mothers wedding kimono , as the white sharply contrasted with the tanned flesh that it left exposed, and on top of it was a Haori simular to Sesshomeru's but more fitting to that of her mate, a gift as she stand to join them as the lady ofthe West.

Voices were heard from upstairs from below from the people entering while Kagome fixed her do , and making sure that the bandanna underneath held her ears covered underneath he veil, so she wouldn't make any unessessary attention for herself. A knock at the doors signaled both that it was time , and in their midst of thought in getting this over with both rushed out of the doors at the same time without looking . A clash of two bodies clashed against each other at the attempt to escape their enclosed prison within the rooms that they were awaiting in , and both found themselves slightly embarrased , awestruck.

" Kagome.."

"Inuyasha.."

Both choked whispers broke simultaneosly through parted lips, before the later pulled his bride even closer towards him , and whispered back replying to her speechless response..

" Yes , I know I must have took the words straight from those pretty lips of yours ,I appologize, but you... as much as you are clumbsy , you are beautiful , and you are mine..." Inuyasha whispered before finally trailing up to take her lips in his

Flashes suddenly went off , and soon the pair separated with ferious blushes marring their faces but unlike before this time Inuyasha didn't much felt like he cared only pulled her close and held her hand as they stode together down the stairs to meet the priest, and in this case being Kagome's grandfather..

" We have gathered here today to join these two people in matrimony , may we have the rings " Kagome's grandfather spoke to his daughter , Kagome's mother as she brought them forward

" Inuyasha do you take Kagome , my grandaughter, as your wife , to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live..?"

"I do , I take Kagome , as my mate ,and as well as my wife, for as long as we live.. Forever .. Nothing will ever change that , Kagome will always be mine as much as I will be her's no matter what I will always be by her side, as she has mine..."the human Inuyasha spoke while his fingertips grasp ahold of her chin so that her eyes met his while he spoke them, to make her understand , as her ring was placed on her finger..

Blushes over the word mate , and ohh's and ahhh's sounded within the small room downstairs ,gushing over the unfamilar lenthy words from the often lost hanyou..

"And Kagome do you take Inuyasha as your husband to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live ?"

" I do , I will always be by your side as your mate and bride for as long as you want me..." Kagome said truthfully while slipping the ring gently on his finger before he grasped it and kissed her held hand with his

" Before I finish Is there anyone here in light of this object to this boding of marraige" Grandpa spoke as everyone fell silent waiting , while Kagome and Inuyasha were again caught with each others gaze , as Inuyasha mouthed the response to her answer

Forever..

Their gazes were broken when two voices sounded to plead their case against the marraige , one being the voice from a entity that brought fear , and confusion, as to question themselves the same questions.

"Kukukukukuku..."

The other was one that really didn't matter in the flow of things anyway for he reallyu didn't grasp what she now was , never would.

"I do , I love Kagome!" Hojo Screamed

Soon Inuyasha, once heard the sharp familar cackle took in her feared gaze and looked on with the concerned one of his own , then leaping to make the short distance close to protect his wife , and place her behind him further away from where she now stood , as her fall from the jumping flinch back had made her lose balance when the voice was heard making her fall a bit aways from him in the process ...

Though before his hands grazed her hands to pull her close as their hands almost touched the image of his mate, his bride, and his life, his everything quickly disappeared from sight..

" Kagome..." Inuyasha gasped faintly while staring longingly at the spot his Kagome once stood

"Inuyasha.." Kagome's mom suddenly was at his side with her shaking hands on her shoulders to offer comfort, and to silently ask for him to bring her back

" Where did you hide Kagome?" Houjo accused

" Mrs. Higarashi , I assure you I will bring back what is mine ! " The hanyou spat in a whisper louder than he wished , but it couldn't be helped for the rise in emotions of what occured ,and the words of a stupid hobo carressly threw out in response to his now missing mate..

Then said hanyou turn to the Hoho in question

" You ! Does your stupidity know nothing , and I am supposed to be dense ..Do you actually think that I 'd ever wish for my wife carrying my pup to be in the hands of the person who now has her...You may indeed love her , But you truely do not know my mate .. If you did you wouldn't be here making a damn fool of yourself ! Inuyasha 's voice roared as his threatening command for his words to be heard were obided with his claws digging into the sides of his throat

"I will tell you once , and only once Hobo , hoho, or whatever dumb ass name you wish to be called , but I want to make this perfectly clear before I leave.. When it comes to Kagome , she is mine , and mine alone ...Rememeber that or the next time we meet won't be so pretty , cause you will be placed 10 feet under with my Tetsuseiga , and brought back with my brothers Tenseiga , just so I can do it again.. Stay away from Kagome, She's mine , and I am not sharing !" Inuyuasha threatened

before tossing him to the ground in a carresly thrown heap .

It was then Inuyasha took cover under apart of his sleeve as something rather foul tore at his nose , something that smelt horribly like..

"Say ,you just didn't crap yourself did ya hobo? Get outta here before ya stink up my mother's house damn you!" the hanyou quickly threw him from the house

Then, as Inuyasha passed speaking the words promised , ones that he only hoped could be achieved , before heading for the well in search to bring what was his back with him , and keep her there at his side, where she belonged... Alive.. But more than that , would he be able to do so before the beast broke through , taking control, and slaying everything in its wake until his mate was back with him..

" I will return soon Mrs. Higarashi with my mate !"

For now the hanyou was pissed but scared for his mate , the demon within him was more so , with deadly intent, and to a point where provoked enraged bloodlust was in order to correct ones mistake , but this will befall everyone in its wake to get it.. It shown in its eyes if one should come to see it , for the transformation already taken hold and complete before Inuyasha's presence came within the opposite side of the well, it spoke of bred hatred and fury in response to the threat of the one that was his.. In his eyes now, that was anything , and everyone ,was seen as a threat, or until his mate 's voice returned to him to fix it ..

Until then ...

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Nine ~

Hells Flame Bursts Forth , As The Beast Emerges From The Enblazened Coals

By Inuyashas Youkai

The feral demon emerges from the dark pit's hidden within the now forgotten well , as it soon gave way to the seething murderous intent once passing through the well's cold lips , and soon glared it calculating eyes steaming with the fury flames that only now danced violently in his eyes. Following with stiffly stoic movements towards the continuously fading scent of the of his mate , as he proceeded to trek to his forseen direction, holding his mate captive.

The male that once was hanyou , now forsaken to the beast within , and presently demanding control to ensure safe return of his other half, snarling menacingly for the danger it only assumed her captor may have intended. Walking past familar images now unknown to him , as the names corresponding with then fell to his inner rage , and considered them to be the apart of the threatening cause for what was his to no longer be within his sights. Voices sparking within his mind as those who'd spoken them to call him back to them , long forgoten , and pushed away abruptly from his immediate attention, as his intent was now decided .

**'Kill them .. Kill Them all .. Destroy them for they are all responsible for what happened to mate ... All of them know where , but refuse to say , where mate is kept , and for that they shall pay with their blood.. Blood I want blood , their blood dripping from their cold stilled bodies , as it clings to my fingertips, after I tear the flesh right from their decieveing corpses.'**

~ Mate ~

As soon as the image of Kagome faded from sight , the girl eyes now adjusted to the darkness she was know placed , and blinked them rapidly to clear the bluring haze from the light that once was seen before she was obviously removed from her previous location, alongside her mate . Crimson eyes bled through the shadows now, bred within the menacing dark , as its holder was now reminded , privy to the knowing fact , identifying her captor, and with one familar sound it's presence was known ..

"Kukukukukukuku..."

"Naraku ! " Kagome's threatening tones broke huskily , echoing within the otherwise forced silence.

Although to her violently raged taunt the presence that was named hadn't felt the need to answer, instead followed with something more sinister to announce that he was indeed still amongst her hidden within the inpending dark , and waiting for the moment he'd decided to strike.

~ Outside Looking In ~

Sango, Miroku, Kouga , Kirara , and Shippo , awaiting still for the time their friends had returned , after coming back to the place they found their home ever since their cause began , and decided to wait it out , now that what they came across in their travels , at the time soon evade them . It was only to find when they had returned that they were facing a new threat , or of one neither had expected with the sight their eyes had come across...

"Inu Yasha?" Shippo had gazed upon the venemous aura of the now enraged half demon , as it now succumed to it's demon half , and with the announcement , the others gasped ..

"Mate ...! Return Mate ! Return her Now , Or Face your death with your blood on my hands!" The hanyou maddenly chanted , before turning to the sound of a slight twang from a bowstring being tensed between shaky fingertips, as it aimed it's arrow upon his visage..

"Inuyasha Stop this now ! Before I put you out of your misery ! I will not let you bring harm to these people ! " Kikyo demanded without emotion , as she spat to the seething demon in front of her .

Without warning , or cause a blurr of red , and silver quickly moved from his previous spot , only to suddenly appear clearly from behind that of the daring wench that attempted to place threat upon him , and in the end without any more provacation grasped her hair tightly to bring her neck close , as to gain a whiff of her scent , then soon as her scent gave way to the disgust shown in his eyes , abruptly , ripped the hair away to remove the vial rank from his person of the one whom bore suck a stink though shared familarity to his mate , and in the end tearing her head from the rest of her body made from soul , effectively brig about her end. Swinging his arms , flailing them to swipe away the soul collectors gathering to assist their master in the unsuccessful revival of the elder undead miko , as they too were now destroyed , as he still held that of Kikyo's head in his claws as he swung , while her remaining body was thrown to the cold , wet soil.

"Your not Mate , impedent wench! How dare you challenge me , and with it appear to me disguising yourself to look like her?Do you think I am blind or stupid to fall such tricks ! I know my mate , I can smell her , and you don't smell like nothing but of death bitch!" Inuyasha spat evilly, before effectively tossing the decapitated appendage haphazardly in a unknown and soon forgotten direction, then turning to face that of the others that were standing there.

"Inu Yasha ?" Sango gasped .

" Mate ! Return mate ! Return her now Bitch ! Give up with your tricks or face the consequences.."

" Inuyasha , what happened ? Where's Kagome ? Did you kill her like you did Kikyo?" Miroku stated firmly, while holding his defensive stance in front of the others .

"I did not kill mate ! Mate was stolen her from her time , and removed her from my side , along with my pup! I will kill everything in sight , have all of this destroyed , until she is returned to my side !"

"Someone took Kagome ?" Sango gasped from behind Miroku

" Why would you think to look here Inuyasha if she was taken from her time !" Miroku questioned with fear.

"The one who took her , its presence led me here, as it is strongest on this side , and his damn voice remains the loudest in this time.."

"Naraku !" Miroku spat in hate .

"So you know this bastard who stole my mate , I should then kill you but not before I force you to tell me where mate is!" Inuyasha muttered angrilly as his claws were now tightened around the monk's throat.

"Inuyasha , Please we don't side with him .. We've fought against him alongside you for years , release the perverted hoishi Inuyasha , and we'll help you find Kago.. I mean your mate..."

" Your lying ! "

"I sware to you I am not Inuyasha , please let me go , and we'll find her , help return her safetly !" Miroku rasped breathlessly.

" Fine ! I let you go for now to see where this leads but any funny business were done ! It's over , Your dead!" Inuyasha stated a matter of factly before tossing the monk aside , now warring between himself regarding the ones who now stood in his presence ..

Something told him they were not a threat, and that there were words were truth , but in his present state the being now standing as Inuyasha didn't trust anything or anyone, not without his mate at his side.

" Say Inuyasha , not to affend we're only curious , just when had Kagome became your mate, anyway?" Shippo asked curiously .

"Many moons ago, why? Do you have a problem with it , brat? " Inuyasha glared menacingly pinning his crimson glare upon the kit as he now hid behind that of Sango.

"Neither of us have a issue with it actually been waiting for this time to happen , Inuyasha, as has Kagome, herself.." Sango corrected.

"Yes indeed Inuyasha, though as far as we knew , you had chosen Kikyo , and Kouga to save Kagome's life had marked her as his..." Miroku amended.

" What that measly inbred wolf ! Hmmph! His mark could never overpower mine , as I am her true intended mate , and it was only done to save her you said it your self!If his claim ever gave challenge to mine I would've killed him , and the result in the end would be the same , mate would be still mine , as intended! The wolf has never placed his grubby nastiness on my mate , and nor has she on him , for the scent she bears is mine , as it should be as my mate. I never abandoned my mate for the dead bitch, she tricked me to go with her , where I didn't belong ! Away from my mate ! "

"Do you remember exactly when you first had taken Kagome as your said mate ?" Miroku asked to confirm everyone's confusion.

" I'am not that stupid , as my hanyou , nor as densely ignorant as my human counterpart there monk ! Of course I do ..What ya pervert , do you want details of the event ? A little desperate monk ? Not getting anything besides whacks on the head from your slayer wench!"

" No ! I am not with Miroku !"

" Don't fool me , I can smell it on both of you the desires that cling on your stink for each other , thought I feel that from your scent that your want for each other has been placed with that of another ? Why is that?"

"Inuyasha please help me understand .. I don't rememeber taking any woman , as my longing has always been with Sango?"

"Say what you want , but have you forgotten my nose , for the scent on a person never lies..."

"Tell me Inuyasha , no detail needed but can you tell me anything about the night in particular , anything at all , to describe the night in question that you sought your claim as Kagome's mate, and if you could remember smelling the scent on us as well , as you do now , regarding as to when it may have occured. "

" I don't see the importance in it but .. Yes ... I do remember the night I took her , and it was the same very night I first gained the scent on both of you , for it was the night I was first reawakened ..."

"Will you tell us Inuyasha , make us understand ?" Sango asked the demon now squating nearby, while she had chosen a seat besides him , and the others soon joined them.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Ten ~

Returning To A Demon's First Awakening

By Inuyashas Youkai

Freed from the prison that his counterpart had placed firmly upon him , as it soon felt the chains that bond him loosen , as a lingering scent soon captivated his nose . Poising his emblazed glare upwards, as to scan over his new surroundings from where he once last being released from his tightly bound cell. Finding the scent that he had sought not far ,had wandered a slight ways from where the beast felt the wench should have been , and stranger still upon his awakening found that of his intended's scent had mingled the scent of lust buried deeply within it.

Standing afterwards, gaining the feel once again of having complete control of the body that it continuously fought for dominance over , and now having it , with a treat to boot in discovering that his intended was in heat . The demon then stalked towards the scent that would soon lead him to the bitch that for so long desired to have her as his, and complete the path to make it so, now having nothing to stand in his way , to stop him. Smirking deviously , as the thoughts of finally having his way with his wench , and would soon finally be realized within his head , as well as in reality , but the beast had to wonder..

' What had occured to allow the binds on me to weaken , ensuring my escape ?Why is mate smothered in taunting need , and unquenched desire ,in such neverending bounds?'

Catching the sight of his mate after settling the bitch that had felt her weight was needed on his person , before walking a short ways , and seeing her walking to what appeared to be the direction of a nearby springs , as her body seemed to stiffen upon the knowledge of his presence closeby..Soon , driven by unyielding heat , now searing his insides with unbridled desire for the one soaked with her want for his touch to plunder hers, began to voice his demand through nips , and barks, while his own tightness felt within, as his growing hardness emerged , throbbing heavely against what only stood to restrict his intent to take his bitch, knowing she'd understand..

" I see that my tasty wench wants to play , follow my lead bitch , and I will play with you.." Inuyashas demon aimed his crimson orbs filled with his own desire , and her weakening reaction to the pleading stare she's returned only forced his want for her to grow in leaps and bounds , upon the sight of it..

" Tell me my captivating bitch ! Do you long hunger for my touch , starve for my kiss, long for my claws , as they burn trails along your flesh , crave for my fangs as they sink into your withering, pleading body , when I claim you as mine?"

Though his reaction to his reaction , came a response that wasn't spoken , but still well recieved , as eyes of blood now emerged , borrowed from that of her intended , centered on him , as they flickered slightly , while the unrelenting lust was seen weigh upon his wench , crashing down her spine to pool around her yummy center, where the scent of her spicy flames were further ignited, and pulsing through him , as it throbbed in hers.

" Fuck Bitch ! It's Time for me to take you as mine, isn't it ?" Inuyasha huskily said from his quickly taken spot in front of her , with his soon to mate in his embrace , as his fingers glided over her now exposed flesh when his claws sliced through the fragile fabric , and falling away to the forest floor below.

Finding his fingers soon emerged within the heat that had now soaked his clawed fingertips, before throwing her to the ground , pining the pleading woman beneath him when a soft breeze blew between them , giving way to the chill that rushed down their spines, and in the end severed the control of the amorous demon for a time , returning the somewhat confused hanyou.

"Ka Kagome?"

Although an answer wasn't returned , and had only gained the same crimson lingering stare pining him with desired relief in the hungry intent that he only mused he had started , as the hanyou now realized that Kagome was not herself , and moments before neither was he. The odd sight of Kagome transformed with the overpowering Jyaki of a devouring demon soon was found pouncing , straddling his hips , and seeing her release by with slow angonizing moving , as she rode him, sliding against his throbbing length , thus creating a awesome friction between them . Before Inuyasha felt his desires pulling the commands of his demon to submit to his demand to allow him to take the quivering wench , as his , and as seemingly she so wanted with vigor , the hanyou moaned.

"Kagome..."

For a moment , while pulled into her want with his own , as he fought for control had let himself go a little and yanked her lips to his, uncontrollably grinding his erection agaist his slicked lips below. Once regaining himself against the tempting lure of her teasing temptations, Inuyasha leaned forward to gain comfort within the calming scent found in the crook of her neck , and found the strength to speak to the miko so wanting him to take her..

"Kagome , you need to stop .. I don't know what's going on but you gotta snap out of it !"

"I want you.. Don't you still want me Inuyasha .." Kagome teased sultrily , as she know had his pulsing length , throbbing from her touch , and was currently rubbing it alongst her soaked clit.

"Fuck yes ! " Inuyasha growled uncontrolably , as he fight with his inner demon was becoming a loosing battle but while trying to ignore her ministrations so he could stop what he only thought she would one day regret...

"Then why do you fight it Inuyasha , I want you so why don't you take what you want ..."

" Dammit ! Kagome , No ! You gotta stop this , it isn't right! Not Like this !"

"Not like what ? Wait this has to do with her doesn't it , that you'll abandon your intended isn't it ? Fine ! Have it your way ! I'am leaving !"Kagome leaped from him quickly , and away from him , as he laid there trying to regain control before he went after her..

"Kagome wait ! Don't leave ! Where are ya going ?"

Though the look she gave a inkling to her answer , and the hanyou , as well as the demon within found it didn't much like , for the wench was his ..His intended was in search of a mate , and one whom would in the end possess her. The very thought of another male touching what was his , at least in his mind , was enough to sever the last strand of control that Inuyasha had regained , releasing the demon once again.

Soon Kagome found herself in the waters of the nearby hot spring with body quivering with unsated want , unrelenting need , as she further sunk into the waters to muffle out the mewing sounds of her moans while she sought to deliever relief from her pleasing torture, becoming slightly painful. Her fingers decended towards her throbbing clit as it screamed for release , and her breasts heaved with breathless pants ..

Before long her hands were ceased in their path as another's took the presence of hers, while his sought the sole possession of his mate , as he would soon relish in devouring what was his to take ...

~ To The present ~

Siting their watching their friend , as he now stood as a demon , desperately seeking his hanyou mate , while listening to the tale of what was but neither could rememeber , at least as far as they knew , and to them all of this seemed odd. Especially that of the demon in regards to his hanyou counterpart didn't seem to realize , nor that of his mate , that they had mated , until the time they were told by other means , and that alone confused the hell out of them all..

But to the others they knew it was Naraku because they had been informed of it once the vile hanyou had made his presence known not to long ago. Though to them what seem strange was why the demon within Inuyasha hadn't known of this , or that this was the result of Naraku's decietful game , Regardless of how the two felt , like them all involved where only pawns to play the part within it, and the unknown details of the grand scale of it , scared them to know as to whom they once took confort in.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Eleven ~

Sango's Chosen

By Inuyashas Youkai

The scent of that of the half wit mutt, who was claimed to be his brother soon wafted to his nose , and making one of his eyes slightly twitch, as the one it gave thoughts two was a waste of his time , but considering it was the same scent that always came with a dangerous transformation, the eldest youkai dared to investige , veering off slightly of the path towards the fleeting scent of Naraku. It was odd , as it seemed that this time the demon spirit within that of his pathetic brother was somewhat stronger than that of the times it was released in the past. Although it would take days for the normal person to reach the location where the scent came from, but for the great Sessomeru , it would only take hours , and even though it didn't seem worth the effort in seeking out his annoyance of a relation, the stoic youkai was extremly curious ,as to what had brought the strength in his on , and out in the open like it had. Another scent had been close to that of his brother , along with the rest of his pack , with exception for the girl that often traveled with them , but the aroma that had been to close for his liking to that of his halfling brother, made him soon growl out his obvious dislike for what was the truth, even though not having a clue to what it was or why, only that his brother was to close in proximety to something that was marked as his.

Strange though in all of his recollection, Sesshomeru couldn't fathom ever taking on anything that bore his mark , or even the act of doing so , especially to that of a , perish the thought, human. It had to be a trick, a mistake to taunt him into going into a sadistic rage , and a trap set by no other than the bastard Naraku. Though once he gotten to where of that he was being led, the powerful Sesshomeru never even concieved anything of what he was now faced with , and it had suddenely forced his mouth agape , his eyes twitching more noticeably now , as he had gazed upon the possession he had marked as his mate..

"Slayer!"

"Yyes ?" Sango studdered when she heard the voice that had came from the strong presence that she felt so protected around , that she almost melted at the sight, but she knew that what she had felt was only because Naraku had made it so..

"Come , This Sesshomeru would like a word ! Now !"

"Wait just a god damn second ya bastard , I don't know who or what you are by you are not to be trusted with one that will assist me in locating my mate ! I won't have you screw that up , until I find her , than you can do whatever you wish!" A nearby snarl , threatened..

"Inuyasha , when had you taken a mate ? Don't play games with me , you know that you are blood , no matter how much I'd like to ammend that it is for not, as for your slayer , she won't be harmed, as I too unfortunately had taken on one , but I don't recall ever taking that ! " Sesshomeru spat .

"Don't waste my time , and just do what you came here to do , as you can see we are busy , you are only taking prescious time away that could be used finding mine! Much to busy for games , and although I don't recall ever having any blood in existance , I do feel as though your familar to me , but I couldn't tell you where.. Maybe you are the asshole that stole my mate!" Inuyasha growled.

" No.. As I said this Sesshomeru has no need for a weak human, especially one that carries the scent of the dead, so you can imagine my present dislike for the fact that remains , somehow , and sometime ago I had marked the Slayer as mine!"Sesshomeru returned peturbedly

"Hah! You fool don't even remember that of your own mate! Seems that power doesn't even hold a candle to you where brains are concerned does it ! I didn't take anyone of the dead , as I assure you that mine is alive , or at least was, and I resent the fact of anyone saying otherwise!" Inuyasha mocked .

"Excuse me Sesshomeru , but how can you tell that it was me that you marked when neither of us can retain the memory of even doing what you are suggesting ?" A shocked Sango stumbled through her inquiry.

Without words , Sesshomeru rush forth while allowing that of a rolling purr escape his chest once that of his mate seemed afriad , instinctually, then raised one claw , resting that upon the base of her throat , as to where it met her shoulder, pressing down firmly , and hadn't released until the tell tale sign made itself known upon her gasp.

"Slayer it matters not, you bare my mark , as my mate.."

The slayer, Sango upon hearing this was stunned to say the least , but deep down as she thought about it , somewhere buried deeply inside her was the feeling that she knew somehow that what he said was in fact true. Turning to face that of the very broken gaze coming from the deep violet eyes of the monk , as they too looked as crushed , as she felt , and she was almost certain that he too felt ..The youkai noticed this and spoke to offer the confort to his mate , even though he fought the need to do so..

"Slayer , even though this is what is , this Sesshomeru is rather not pleased with the outcome of this, I assure you , but I do not hold any claims , as the proof states otherwise .. I will not interfere with what direction you seek , other than my own instincts , as I intent to correct what had obviously become very wrong!"

Even though it wasn't supposed to hurt , as the youkai stated this , but something inside her said otherwise while her chest tightened with the pain of his said rejection , and in the end forcing her as well to act accordingly with the reactions to the response of her becoming his mate...

"You mean you don't want me ?" Sango muttered through quivering lips ,as her tears had sprung , soon running down her face..

"Slayer , this Sesshomeru muses that this all must be quite confusing to you , as your body only reacts to your mate , but although you may have made a acceptable mate , I cannot accept this , even though my instincts tell me otherwise.. I'am sorry , but I will assure that of your saftey , and as I would assume now that you have now adapted to my ways ... I have to see to it that you gain something , as to seal away the newly formed youkai , residing within you.." Sesshomeru then pointed to the places where Sango had very much started taking upon the likes of his own.

Among these , as it had began bleeding through within his gaze upon her,showing itself to the the youkai ever since his clawed fingertip grazed upon her neck , bleeding eyes , sharp fangs , silver pointy ears upon her head, and that of slowly oosing claws now forming in enchange of her human ones, but other than that Sango remained the same . Without giving any concern, while he ignored the others, the youkai with his hands shaking from his refusal to do so, and finally wrapped his arm protectively around her...

Although as he did so ,neither knew as to what to do next , nor had the ones observing this revealation either, and were left standing their with their mouths , agape at the odd sight, well with exception for the hanyou himself. Miroku , Shippo , and that of Sango's companion was shocked not only for what was, but as to what they were seeing , as well.. Never in their life had either ever expected this , nor how the two involved had seemed to be forced to react to what was, instinctually .. For in their minds , it the very notion was before unheard off, boy were they proven wrong ..

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Twelve ~

The Raging Intent For His Mate Meets It's Rival

& Finds The One Whom Caught Ahold Of The Pervert

By Inuyashas Youkai

The wolf had caught the scent of the mutt , but had not smelt the alluring aroma of the girl that he obsessed over in claiming for his own, and that alone was enough to veer of in that direction , to investigate. Of course though , unfortunatley another wolf had to be stubborn in her descion to follow , as to make sure that he stayed loyal to her, Ayame . So the two had set off , but once they had come to where they facing , and obviously heading , something had clued in regarding the dog who was currently in the lad of the group.

Bloody orbs glared at the wolf in the hanyous dislike for his presence , but there was something else, and it was proof in the scent that he carried..

"Damn You ! I'll kill you mutt !"

"Wolf if this Sesshomeru were you , and I claim to believe otherwise , not that I care in the least ,either way would provide such to be entertained , but if you would like to live another day .. Do not push the demon within my otouto .. "

"What the fuck !" Kouga sneered.

"It seems as though we have found out two of which Naraku had chosen to couple , Kouga . One being between Kagome, and Inuyasha . The other being of Sango , and Sesshomeru . The situation is permanent , as mates , even though neither seem to recall in entirety , but it stands as the same.. We haven't found out how this plays into his plan , or as to whom Naraku has placed the rest of us , but Kagome , Inuyasha's mate is missing .. We believe it is Naraku but that in itself aren't certain , as she was taken when in her own time with Inuyasha ." Miroku recalled sadly.

"Shit ! "Miroku yelled out unexpecting the weight that was suddely thrown at him , as it was then began snuggling itself against him..

"Where is it ! I don't wanna step in it Miroku! Shippo squealed.

"I don't think that was what he was refering too Shippo , I think Miroku just found his, and luckily helped me rid off my problem..." Kouga stated curiously as he looked at Ayame annoyingly cling to that of the monk , at least the wolf thought of it being a bother , but Miroku didn't seem to mind , only surprised that a girl would come on to him , especially a demon.

A husky chuckle then broke them from their thoughts , and brought them towards the sight of the transformed Inuhanyou laughing , as his eyes of red receeded a little , as to allow some of amber to show.

" Inuyasha ?" Shippo asked curiously , but the only answer he recieved was that his bout of laughter became more so...

"I'm hahahaha Fine hahaha Shippo ! Hahahahhaha Looks like hahaha the pervert found his hahahaha match hahahaha in the hahaha ways of hentai ! " Inuyasha huskily panted through , as his bloody amber eyes watch in mirth while the female wolf tried to force herself upon the monk, with fear in his...

"Help Me !" Miroku squealed as he got away from the amourous Ayame attempting to undress the monk , as he ran.

" It seems we only have few left otouto , and maybe when we discover it we may also find the whereabouts of your mate Inuyasha ..." Sesshomeru mentioned softly still holding his mate in a loving embrace , while she slept ..

"Yea .. " Inuyasha huskily sighed , as his eyes found the skies more interesting for a moment then continued ..

"We leave tommorro , unless any of you have any objections..."

"Nope .. If you like we can leave tonight . " Sesshomeru smirked , knowing his brother wanted to find his mate.

" Alright then Let's go!" Inuyasha returned with a smirk of his own ..

The group then hurriedly scattered like rodents , as they prepared to getta move on to whereever , the road would lead to the answers they sought , and each on in their own way only hoped that it would lead them home. Unbeknownst to them , they were being watched throught beads of broken glass , as the cracked mirror was firmly held between the small fingers of its master. Kanna.

Beyond the fragmants of the mirror within the minoscule cracks laid a way to look onto the other side where darkness prevailed , and where the one who watched those whose places were set in the game which he was master , but he was also the one who held onto the very things that they longed for :amongst freedom for some from the prison , and the others ,finding something that was still missing .

Turning his gaze over towards the woman who still wore the wedding kimono that she had from the time that he had gained possession of her. Smirking widely over at the form that hadn't moved from the moment that she had arrived , and was placed within his imprisonment , as a idea came to him when a voice rumbled within the room smiling wider , evilly. Although Naraku did know that the presence of the voice wasn't here with him , the vile ,evil hanyou did in fact know as to whom it was, and from where.

It was himself but from another time...

"Take her , and don't allow the hanyou mate of his ever find her.. I will retrieve her soon enough when the time of her death arrives ..."

Although the one that was once Naraku of the past wanted something more , than just her death , he wanted her..

"Yes master, Naraku..."

Then the image of the hanyouess , Kagome , tied to that of the nearby wall, suddely vanished, and the well sealed ...

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Thirteen ~

Weaving The Path Of Dead Souls

By Inuyashas Youkai

Watching the group from afar , as something had drawn her to this very spot without knowing why , and after much time searching for leads of Naraku , Kikyo felt pulled to this location. Lowering her eyes so that they peered through small slits made upon with her eyeslids, as the words fell upon her ears , discovering that more and more of Naraku twisted plot was becoming known with each passing day. It was with this that amongst not knowing what still had laid hidden , the whereabouts of two were also missing from the equation , one being Kagome , and the other was the child that had always without fail to be seen with that of Inuyasha's brother.

From what her observance of them had told her , was that finding those two were the first upon their list to do , and they only hoped that once both had been found maybe the rest of what is being denied to them would take light . Although as the dead woman had tried to take her leave , as to search for just that , for some reason she found that she could not , and for reasons not known to her yet . Therefore with that knowledge instead made herself known to the group , and soon standing in front of them, to join their efforts , as she felt that she couldn't leave them the priestess may as well join them..

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha spoken almost shellshocked ..

"Inuyasha .. It would seem that we have much to discuss, don't we ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean Inuyasha..Do you think that even though Naraku's rather dispicable game that I have forgotten our promise ?"

"Miko may this Sesshomeru speak in words that you might understand .. I don't know of this promise you speak of for certain, but I do know this , regardless of how it has come to be , or how we may have intended things it matters not wench .. Inuyasha , as well as myself without knowledge nor consent have taken upon himself a mate , once that a mate has been claimed, there's no way undoing such ,and furthermore change our instincts to those that have been chosen no matter what arrangements have been made previously. Kagome is Inuyasha's mate , and is the mother of his sole pups , as is the Slayer to me .. You are wasting your time now, as Inuyasha no longer within the realm where he could readily leave his mate regardless of past relations , so you are wasting your breath.."

"I'll see about that , Inuyasha come, we must speak.." Kikyo demanded coldly , as she walked by the group gaping at her with animousity ..

"No , Kikyo .. I can't I am sorry that things have turned so terrible for you in our past , but other than destroying Naraku , I don't feel that I owe you a thing ..."

"So does my copy, mean more to you than I do ..?" Kikyo stood tauntly as her fingertips grasped ahold of the bow , with the arrow strung , and aimed solely upon Inuyasha ..

Although , before anyone stood to say anything to cease the miko's movements , footsteps quickly made themselves known after stepping out of a violent whirlwind of dust , and soon laid his hands over hers , then spoke softly but with the strict voice of command..

"Don't move! It's not worth it , Kikyo.." One that wasn't that of Inuyasha voice demanded that of whom's soul , his was tied too, Kouga's .

Feeling overwhelmed , and slightly confused that she could not outright disobey the one who placed strict orders upon her , and threaten the hanyou when she wanted to , instead allow her arms fall to her sides as Kikyo heared menacing growls after somehow the truth was known to everyone but her.

"You Bitch !" Inuyasha growled ..

" That would make our next one found , Kikyo , and Kouga ..We know why that one was formed and how that could go in Naraku's favor .. " Sango taunted ..

"Could someone tell me what you are talking about!"

"Sure , Lady Kikyo ... Like all of us , seems that you were paired as well with Kouga.." Miroku spoke nervously taking into account of how his friend Inuyasha was taking it, badly ..

"Inuyasha , why is it that you care so much I mean you have Kagome , and she is carrying your pups ?Not only that doesn't that automatically sever any ties that you had with Kikyo , as Kagome's mate .." Shippo interupted

"Indeed it does , kit , but leave it to Inuyasha to remain split on the issue , as his human side still clings for the dead wench , within the guilt , and pain that he suffers from the past .."

"Shuddup ya bastard , and yes Shippo that is exactly what it means .. It also means that Kouga is also tied to her instead of me ,and with it making my mate off limits to the wolf ! "

"So you will stay with Kagome" Shippo hopefully asked ..

" Yes .. I am her mate , and I wouldn't dream of leaving her.. The funny thing is Naraku thought I would go into a bloodlust , and with Kikyo's pairing only proves it .I know through doing it that is what he wished , but what he didn't realize by doing so is that he was actually releasing me so that I could do as I wished if I had the choice ,and in freeing me from you , Kikyo .. To answer your question Kikyo's ,yes , Kagome does mean alot more to me than you even can compare to , and you can't even hold a light to the way I feel for her , as you will find out with yours soon enough .. I am just pissed that you came round ,demanding shit like you always have , and that shit gets old really quick, especially when it comes between me and my mate bitch !" Inuyasha growled , as to retaliate to her threats , as Kouga came to her side , and yanking her from sight before his mate was harmed , sneering back at Inuyasha..

"Put a leash on that bitch wolf , before this Sesshomeru does it for you !"

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Fourteen ~

Future Ties

By Inuyashas Youkai

Throughout history, as the passages of time lingered it's passing strokes, connecting with others , handed down through generations, only beginning from the first continuing onward till it's last , and while it's documentation was founded , some of it had either become lost , damaged, or totally unreadable over time. Many years had passed, generations passed down to its eager successors , and continuously moving at a quicker pace than what it only appeared to be , thus is what brings us to the present, behind that of a sealed well.

Held within a dark room , one plagued with a dusty fog that was so thick it could be sliced through with a knife , and only to revert back , as with its creator , to its original form , was the crude holding for that of a stilled form pinned against the wall . The frozen creature restrained with that of shackles , and a higher power, one would describe as magic of some sort . Upon closer inspection , it could be known that the stilled form, from its shadow was of a female , but not one of a human descent , as it might have been guessed otherwise , as it would have appeared behind it cloak of reanimation that was claiming hold , not only on the bodies movements, but on her thoughts , sights , combined .

The female within the visuals burying her trapped in them , as she herself no longer knew of her predicament , but only believed what was being shown to her as truth. Forgetting for the moment of what was, being replaced with a alternate flowing of time , as it was. No longer did know that she was a hanyous mate , nor expectant mother of said mate's pups. Certainly , something only more than painful lingered in the wake of what the significance of her presence truly was , and to whom.

As the male greedily watched over his long timely sought over obsession, held captive within his reach, and made certain by the creature declaring himself a descendant his thoughts strayed from what his part in the scheme would play.. Indeed, the young male would in fact do as his precarnation told but not for him, though for himself. Although it would be made prevalent , proved by the evidence growing within her ever expanding womb now , as they crossed the strands of time through the well, before it was no longer, and sealing off any chances that anyone would even dare to look for the one that he too had desired, that the life within her would have to be destroyed.

Still , for his plan to succeed the man knew that it would have to be carried out with care , following orders until the last moment where he could also then do as he pleased , and no what the prior told , believing that if he did it that way then with the well sealed , as well as the connection muffled between of that of his master then it would prove fruitful without no interruptions, no memories to say what will be wasn't so.

~Lingering Within The Unknown~

Days had passed , and still no sign of Naraku , or his missing mate. Moving forward , following breadcrumbs of a dissipating scent , or isolated attack by the bastards much weaker gathering of demons upon villagers. Continuing in a chosen destination picked by the events that lured them ,and in no rhyme or reason for it , only that the path was seemingly only to keep them busy for a time , until the real threat was ready to show itself. Though amongst their next steps within their predetermined path something that was expected , occurred , and it further made the others grow with confusion , as well as worry, but only grown to torment one.

Inuyasha..

A voice , spoken far away, and the sound one would almost had to strain to hear , even with the hanyous entended ability of hearing, but he heard it.. With it, was something that struck peculiar familiarity to , painfully reminding him of something no longer a concern but of a mistake made by himself towards his mate in the past. Whispered cry's telling him what he mused were the words of what himself, or his mate would say if things within that time allotted such mutterings but had not . Stranger still once the sound was heard within his head , seemingly appearing that no other had , and the fact of why it struck him now in his thoughts out of the blue evaded him. But then with it brought the return of a fresh bout of his mates scent billowing past his nose contradicting that this reminder was only about a haunting memory , or a reoccurring thought , nor daydream.

" Inuyasha , please don't go.. "

That was when their travels hit a abrupt end , as the man's name was finally uttered once again , and harsh reality crashed upon him, forcing his features to change once again, as well as the hanyous quick departure away from the rest of the group, reared it ugly head.

The hanyou as it was while traveling , endured much difficulty when his body started to change between his forms more rapidly now, and not only was it frustratingly tiring but confusing as well to know that there would be always knowledge informed of him that contradicted what he once knew as fact . Being reminded of alternate paths made while he was forced to take on a different parts of himself, following the awakening of into another. Although gaining more to explain the details surrounding the ties to his mate , even more so with that the hanyou could feel her presence within their bond fade, as the days progressed , and the sensations of it happening worried him the most, all the more with the minutes ticking by was another step away from anything telling of her with him felt.

His musings were halted however , none so carefully as unexpected movement quickly made itself known nearby , causing action to emerge ,thrusting to attack , having no discrimination, as he became more on edge. Thus turning quickly without mercy upon the one daring to sneak upon a unstable mate being without his other half to complete him. Only then finding , that ironically of it being that of his older sibling easily maneuvering to miss the oncoming otherwise deadly swipe aimed in punishment , and somehow with lingering disappointment .

Sesshomeru , before his brother could begin his raging rant , spoke of the situation growing dire with the effects caused by the separation of mates..

"Brother .. "

"No shit , Dumb ass , don't know why I haven't thought of that before .." the hanyou sarcastically responded with venom at his brother stating what he thought was more obviously stuck out than a green thumb with just what told within his brothers eyes , stopping him before it was said, all the while trying to calm his struggling form , as it fought to transform once more.

"What was that back there Inuyasha , the aura surrounding your transformation came on rather quickly this time full force without much till it was marked complete?"

"I heard.. Her, I heard mate, but.. It was like somehow something from earlier , before we.. when Kikyo.. Although I don't remember the words being the words being said, when it happened , just knew circumstances had been the same noted in the words.. Then I smelled her strongly for a short time before what lingered dissipated until it was nothing as I heard her speak the words.. "

It was first time that he heard her voice as it had came to him just then , and decided with frustration following his snide comment to his elder, that he would share what he now knew , and with any luck maybe the hanyou would have a clue about something regarding his mate..

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Fifteen ~

The View From My Eyes

By Inuyashas Youkai

I do not own or have any affiliation with the creators or writers of the anime Inuyasha , or the song lyrics The View From My Eyes By Confide, for they both have creators of there own, and borrowed for entertainment purposes only for the masses who still enjoy them.

_After everything we've been through . After all the times I felt you..._

Through dying eyes watching the sounding images playing forever on repeat set for her to never end , if only remind her of the one that was lost, and little did she know that it was indeed her , not for the one whom it was shown , or the way it was, but instead being forced to believe a lie , because it was the only only thing ever known. Staring at the scene known to been seen before , over , and over again , like her personal hell, starting from beginning to end in a continuous loop.

_You wouldn't think I'd ask you why I'am here._

Seeing the very same amber orbs looking at yours , as they had , while the one holding them stood there , and lied to you , made you believe something that wasn't there in the first place , turning against it the next. It hurt the way the one you loved played with the broken , barely beating, and in turn only used you for the sake of placing you in trade for another unlike , as well as like you in the same breath. Then deciding , once the other is no longer around for a time before your important again , and loved, just when choosing to give up.

_I couldn't believe the things you told me if you never showed me._

When the moment came to where the hanyou was inside of the miko's affections was once again, in her good graces , and believed the very things that were told, only to come once more to the fork in the road where pain strikes again, coming up short for being first , falling to second, as one witnessed the truth of being played , yet a second time . Having the painful revelation smack you hard in your chest where your heart once was whole fluttering , now shattered when one saw with their own russet eyes their love entangled with another.

Then she knew ..

_This doesn't mean that it'll ever stop_

Because its happened , all before ..

Hearing those words ..

'I'am sorry , Kagome.. I'am staying with Kikyo..'

_I never thought I could believe , _

_But now sound so real to me.._

Then, for a time I'd go running , away , far away away. Back home with the tears falling , heart breaking , until days would pass , and then heal enough so, one could be broken again, by the one whom held their heart within their fingertips.

_After all the gaps I fell through .._

_After all the times I left you .. _

But now it would seem as though with the words taunting that a path had been decided , and it wasn't with her but whom was there first, as it was to leave her alone. Everything had come to this moment , one abrupt end that would make or break anything in it's path , even the one who stood as their enemy knew it , as they seen the darkness begining to emerge , but it is for not , and in the end it won't matter , because all is how it should be..

With or without her..

_I wouldn't think your answer would be so clear . _

_I could not believe _

_You showed me._

~On the Outside , Looking In~

Bitter eyes eying every move made , hearing the sounds hated to be heard by his obsession for the need to be the one, the only one, without such as the one that another wished to get away from , or avoid at all costs. The male quickly crossed the room with his seething furiousity, and moving fluidly through the barrier holding her captive allowed his entrance exceedingly with grace, so that his hand could fiercely land hard on her strung form , as to punish her for her unknown wrongdoings. Seeing the tears fall down that of her cheeks, as if to show that even though she had no memories of the one she was connected to, Kagome felt it, even in her unconsciously controlled state.

Although even though the woman unwillingly held against her will, and weakened by the one presently holding the strings , somehow always knew that she could never feel anything more for the man who she heard speak through the noises blaring with the repetitive photos to taunt her within the nightmare that she was trapped in. Alas for this , the reasons for it couldn't be told why that she couldn't let him close enough to her , and allow love to pass through them , but the feelings emerging with the possibility proved it not permissible ,just not why ..

Until now.

It was the sound of one's voice ..

And One that was so familar..

Hojo..

Saying the syllables recognized not from him , but from someone else in a different time.

Naraku..

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Sixteen ~

Shallow Assumptions, Deepening Truth

By Inuyashas Youkai

Greedily watching the one encased in her own unknown prison , as the one he had adored more than life himself since he had met her , but no , Kagome wouldn't have any of it . No matter how hard that he tried with the gifts for when she missed so much school because she was home supposedly ill, who would've thought that all of what was told of to explain her absences was a lie, and such of a big one that the man watching wasn't even sure who it was that he loved, but no matter , she would be what he thought her to be, regardless , without her even knowing it.

Although , the very thing not yet occurring with that small brain of his, succumbed with greed ,and malice for the rejection of the fa-cod of the one he loved, was that within the enclosed liquid prison, something else more maddening began to emerge inside the one he held she knew for not of the consequences of the unknown actions that came to be, only she knew for what she was told by the things she was shown , and even if she did not the beast fighting to break free did, and needless to say it was pissed. The monster engulfing Kagome's entire being as though it were starving from thirst was merely in acknowledgement that where she was , was not the place where she was supposed to be , nothing more, for the powers to restrain took away the presence of the memories that once took hold.

~ Through The Passage Of Sworn Lies , Uncovers Truth~

Traveling further only to try , and lessen the effects of the voice that was heard, the same shared with his mate, not knowing if she was okay , but hanging onto the thread that she was, Kagome has to be . Inuyasha since had become more feral , not as in aggressive but conserved to be more like his more animal-like in nature , as to preserve whatever sanity that the still erratically transforming hanyou had left. While Inuyasha, and his comrades traveled , bound by the same cause to find the missing miko mate for their own validation within their own path, some saw it as a beginning , as others saw it as a end to the way things were.

Amongst their journey , only small bouts of Naraku's stench was caught , and even then they were still yet just a bit more stronger than that of Kagome's was before it dissipated, as that wasn't by much , but it told them one wherever it was that Kagome was being held against her will, for the moment , the bastard wasn't with her, and that gave Inuyasha some comfort but only just, and with time with the mere scrap of hope wasn't gonna be enough to stop what has already start to come.

Once in awhile Inuyasha, or the monk , Miroku , felt small tremors coming in and out in small bouts , a tad bit of Kagome's aura mixed with Inuyasha still , but since some time had passed since they last seen her, so had the small increments of blood , as well as a smidgen of motherly fluids had blended in with the mix. Over time it seemed as the odd mixture of scents had gotten stronger in the coming of days which made the hanyou more so wanting to transform , and tear everything apart until that is , that she was found, but he settled for a whole forest of trees , as he screamed into the skies of how he failed her.

Upon the third day of their long trek a non to expected , but welcomed presence made themselves known , if to only further taunt the monster holding onto a very thing thread, losing more and more apart of himself , because the one who served as the glue, holding him together was no where to be seen , and drove him further into madness.

" Kukukukuku"

" Naraku , ya bastard where is she !" Inuyasha growled piercingly.

"Who may we be looking for , and why is it that you think I would have whoever she is?"

" Look you miserable fuck , Don't play stupid ! I know you know who I am talking about , you piece of shit!Kagome , Damn you ! Where is she , I want to know , now !"

"Ahhh, the miko you say .. Aww what a pity .."

"What in the goddamn hell do you mean? What in the fuck did you do to her!?Ya better not have touched one hair on her head or else I'd kill you where you stand!"

"That would mean you would have to find her first to discover if all of her hair's are still intact , but I assure you , you won't , but you would serve such amusement watching you try. But just to enlighten you if anything it wasn't me who did anything, but in a different way, I did."

"What the hell, do you ever just tell it like it is ya fucker without all the mind gam-"

"Inuyasha , I think he has without him even knowing it intentionally . Now let's think about this, how can Naraku have done something but not at the same time ?"A foolish monk was testing the patience with the two Inu demons within their group as he spoke , but only one out if their group gave a answer.

"A incarnation? I mean Kagome's Kikyo's so why wouldn't Naraku within Kagome's time, but the question is who?" Sango, the Slayer bursted out suddenly answering the question before the two brother's ruptured a vessel in their brain's.

" Your not seriously asking me to believe that somewhere in Kagome's time is Naraku's incarnation, and he's been there the entire time!?"

"That is exactly what we are saying Inuyasha where have you been, or haven't you been listening , I mean it makes perfect sense if you think about it." Shippo butted in , and supplied , only to almost miss to be wailed on, before Kouga stepped in to the rescue.

"Ya know the only problem with that don't ya, and it doesn't matter in the least who his incarnation is or not, but I have a pretty good idea? How in the fuck are we supposed to get to her when the well is no longer working to get to her!"

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Seventeen~

Wadding Through Lakes Of The Slain, Flowing With Rivers Of Blood

By Inuyashas Youkai

Underneath closed eyelids , breeding something sinister present in the proof of the awaiting flames devouring the once chocolate orbs , now gone, and was what lay hidden beneath the facod of one being asleep. Although the beast awakened, wanting to see to it ,for the excitement of the thrill in this game, that her prey wouldn't have the slightest clue, until that is that she wished him too, and so it was with great patience for the enjoyment the bitch would recieve to be patient . Therefore that is what she did , to wait and be patient for the right moment to strike down the one whom dared to imprison her , and all who would further taunt to stop her.

The man was at the moment , greedily enjoying the benefits in his newfound insanity , or at least to the beast sneaking glances with slits of her bloodied eyes watching stealthfully. Presently her captor was talking with no other than himself in particular, or maybe it was that he was amusingly talking to her as she slept , wishing for a response from a dying human. Trying not to roll her eyes at the stupidity towards the male thinking he could possess her, and keeping her kept as he wished like a doll or a plaything , and one that could be played with when or when he pleased. With glee , the beast's mind reamed with many opportunities of how she could make her presence known, while gaining the most entertainment possible , before it was time that his life should end, but only by her , herself.

Smirking slightly in order to keep the disguise that the pathetic life in his eyes , one of the weak that the bastard caught would still be what he had meant her to be , weak. It was while the sounds of the shackles were unclasped around her ankles, and wrists that a decision had been made in the plan chosen , as to finally take the idiot down that was now carrying the now heavier weight towards somewhere nearby. It was soon to be found that he was taking her out of her prison to be bathed, as the breeze now cam slowly surrounding her , informed her that she was now bare to his cruel eyes. The beast made sure that its ears were firmly laid flat still underneath inky locks, while the one continuing on the pervy task of bathing her , as he was surrounded with the aura of lust about him, and hearing him talking to himself again about the sickening ways he would dare touch her form, in order to keep her as his.

"Why is it that no matter what I do that you do not see me?"

At this the wench couldn't contain herself in her mirth , and thus released a hearty , husky chuckle , at the same time opening her bloodied eyes that were pinning him with a maddening desire for his blood, and didn't hesitate in answering, to bring about his attention.

"Be assured, I see you just fine . But what I want to know is what a puny , and pathetic human has for me to convince me to not kill you , as I crave to devour and bathe in the blood that runs in your veins , just for your foolish attempts to cage me."

Gasping for air , the incarnation stepped away until his body backed up into a nearby wall , in efforts to hide away from the intent held within the newborn form's eyes , and was slightly confused as to when , and why suck had occured . Studdering to speak as the demon's form now was standing to slowly get out of the crudely made tub in which he tried to bathe her, and was now walking towards him, laughing darkly at his attempt to escape.

" Ah what is it the captor no longer wants what it caught , is that it? Are we affriad of its prey. Funny I don't remember your predasessor ever being this much of a wuss, but maybe it was all of the demons that you devoured in the past life that made you what you were, a lie. Although , even he was affraid of me way back then , and I hadn't even reached this form , yet in this form it seems that your having trouble with deciding whether to piss yourself or running away scared. I wonder what would occur if he would act the same , as you if faced with me once again , like I am now."

"I am not scared of the likes of you fucking bitch !I -"

"Oh really ? So I were to do , I don't know this .. " The beast stated , as she came rushing at him and with that of her claws , plunging into his gut , and out through the small of his back , before she finished her statement .

"You would be able to stop me? " Then the bitch ripped those same sharpened appendages from that of her person , as he fell limp upon the floor , and shook the endtrails carrying the slightly odd, familiar miasmic mist , now clinging outwardly around his form .

" Nevertheless , I do believe the proof claims otherwise, but I won't dare taste the filthy blood filled with poison .So I shall go elsewhere to gain satisifaction, in my hunger, for the warmth of the freshly dead blood rolling off my tongue , and hanging on my fingertips." The demoness's dazedly spoken , as she continued on the path to sate the demanding claim, holding her cativation anew, wrapping herself within a found garment of bloody silk, while she went.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

Breaking Intent

~ Chapter Eighteen~

Plunging Into The Darkness , Painting It With Blood

By Inuyashas Youkai

Stepping out from the stuffy prison that she was held within for who knows how long, and then coming out into the brisk night air had caused the fatigue caused by her wounds , but still ravenous for her need for blood had soon made her compromise for now on taking a easy kill rather than playing with it first , as she first intended. Therefore when finding herself in a rather busy section of a what looked to be a business district , the rampid transformed hanyouess leapt up to the rooftops in order to seek out her first easy prey to sate her craving for blood before finding a secure place to recover.

It had been some time later that somehow without knowing how ,when finding yourself upon a high tree , without having any idea in how to get down , then discovering that you are nearly covered in copious amounts of blood , and having it caked in your fingertips ,the sight would slightly disturb anyone. Thus was not the very things one would normally find in starting your day , in addition to not knowing what you obviously forgotten in the time before ,and can certainly place a damper on things . Alas , if that wouldn't , then surely having the faint taste of blood in your mouth, then getting the very distinct feeling that something was very wrong, and that it was very possible that you were the cause of it, would in fact bring one to feel more than the slightest concern. Even more now she sported to have quite the rounded bump where her once toned stomach once was, then she remembered, and it would be one explanation that somehow she merely forgotten the road taken to become this overweight, but it was more that every bit again that pooch in front of her seem to feel slight movement inside her.

' What the hell is going on?'

Slowly finding the courage to with caution climb down the massive tree, as the one doing so was overwhelmed , centered within deep thoughts. Then once her feet finally reached to meet the ground , it was discovered that the spot where she was presently wasn't far from where her childhood home upon the shrine. Within a short while later , she had then stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to that same shrine , and the very same place that her home awaited her at the top, or at least that is what she midway up the never ending steps , all the female's energy seemed to evaporate into thin air , causing her to take a break , and rest sitting upon one of them with her arms cradling her head , on her knees. Without intending too, sleep had pulled her within its grasp , and further yanked down its unknown abyss , as soon as the battle in keeping her eyes unveiled was lost.

_~Scattered Dreams~_

_ The sight of a baby girl had emerged from the nothingness , simply playing , sitting within the soft grass , upon a open area , and underneath a huge lush tree. Then this faded trading off with a older version of the girl sitting underneath the same tree, but this time another was standing beside her , it was unclear as to whom it was only because the visage was only contained in shadow, and it was only her that was seen with clarity. Another one came and went with a yet older version of the last only her image was shadowed with a few more unidentified outlines of unknown entities. The last breathed sight of the one from the previous images once again , but this time the woman was completely in the dark, surrounded by these strange faded to almost non-existent glimpses of persona's unknown,trailing with their subtle movements , and to add to it amongst those standing surrounding her, there were also those mere outlines shadowing the ground within the bloody body of sticky liquid surrounding the lone tree. _

Waking up abruptly throwing herself awake panting in fear for what the one being merely taunted without a care during sleep ,but the woman was also confused over the strange sight seen underneath closed eyes. Seeing as it started to rain, rose to stand then slowly trudging through the elements towards the rest of the way up the stairs. Once finally arriving up at the top , while carry the frightful hesitation as to the sight that would meet her eyes the moment she had, but upon looking over the shrine grounds currently being over run with large amounts of water, then finding nothing out of the ordinary meeting her curious now tawny grey orbs , she rushed rapidly towards the shrine house doors , and stepped inside , closing the door. After catching her breath , then finishing the way up the stairs to where she remembered her room to be to gather some clothes, and emerge herself in a warm bath to sooth her tense muscles.

Finding her room, and a change of some dry , comfortable attire , then heading towards the bathroom , only to pass the mirror , and be greeted with the sight that found her.

"Who in the fuck are you , and why are you here?!" the woman screamed in surprise to find the one staring at the her through the etched glass was moving its lips at the same exact time the words came, spoken by her..

Discovering within her mirrored image that she now claimed was nothing of the sort that was recalled within her recollections. It would be seen instead of having her deep chocolate eyes , were traded for those mimicking the moon, her ears were now fluffy triangular ones atop of her head , quite similar to a canine, and ones quickly twitching to catch the sounds of pitter pats the rain now caused. A gasp came abruptly from her fallen agape lips from shock , and the things carried within her clawed fingertips had now dropped unceremoniously to the floor with a whooshing thud, as the water continued to rush into the nearby porcelain tub , as well as the rain outside the bathroom window continued to fall.

Quickly turning off the faucet , then facing the mirror once again , while yelling , calling in retribution for what she thought was a prank pulled on her by her brother, Souta. Although as the image laid in front of her was further investigated by the through sway of her golden orbs , it was found that her first implications were untrue. For the sharp attentive shapes of fluff upon her head weren't something that could be attached as they were , and the proof of it shined like a beacon when with her clawed fingertips were pulled with all her might, but all that was received with her troubles was small , painful lacerations from the action of trying . All because those same sharpened appendages just made to nick them , just before it was aimed to pull , the exact moment both ears were wrapped firmly inside them.

"What the fucking hell was going on here !"

TBC..


End file.
